


Scary Mission Stories to Tell in the Dark

by Siri_Kenobi12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Blood and Gore, Child Neglect, Coruscanti Ogre, Cults, Dathomir Witches, Death, Demonic Possession, Descent into Madness, Force Cult, Forced Pregnancy, Ghosts, Giant Snake, Giant Spiders, Halloween, Horror, Human Experimentation, Human Sacrifice, Humor, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt Quinlan Vos, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Isolation, Jedi, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Medical Procedures, Mind Control, Monsters, Murder, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Ogres, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Planet Dathomir (Star Wars), Poor Bant, Possession, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Conflict, Scary, Scary Stories, Second Battle of Geonosis (Star Wars), Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith Cult, Snakes, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series References, Teen Angst, That's Not How The Force Works, Torture, Virgin Sacrifice, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Witches, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, Zombies, scary cult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siri_Kenobi12/pseuds/Siri_Kenobi12
Summary: A group of Padawans have a bet to see who has the scariest mission story...you’ll never guess who the winner is. A Horror/Halloween themed Star Wars fic!! Obi-Wan and friends are ages 16 - 18.1. Reeft - The Hive Mind2. Quinlan Vos - The Witches of Dathomir3. Bultar Swan - The Lowest Levels & Luminara Unduli - Space Madness4. Guaren Muln - Queen 9 Will Not Return & Siri Tachi - Forever Friend5. Obi Wan - Let's Play a Game6. Bant - The Depths
Comments: 39
Kudos: 72





	1. The Hive Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween is my favorite holiday and Star Wars is my favorite fandom so I thought I’d combine my two favorite things!! Some of these stories are inspired by well known horror stories/movies with a Star Wars twist while others are my own invention. I’ve rated this Mature because it’s supposed to be horror and that isn’t usually kid friendly, so you have been warned! 
> 
> My goal is to post a chapter every week in October (hopefully I can keep to that)!

“Master Ibes and I arrived and the entire village was deserted,” Reeft was lost in a story as several of his friends approached the table in the Refectory. “At least, on the surface it appeared to be deserted, there were no life forms walking around and the homes were all dark. But you could still sense them through the Force.” 

“What’s going on?” Siri Tachi asked as she placed her tray down on the table only to be immediately shushed by Garen Muln and Obi-Wan Kenobi. “Okay, geez.” 

She exchanged glances with Bultar Swan, another member of their age group and both Padawans sat down to see what had the others so on edge. 

“So, they all disappeared?” Garen asked, completely absorbed by the story. 

The Dressellian shook his head. “That’s just it, they were all still there...well, technically still there.” 

“Style points for dragging this story out Reeft, I’ll give you that.” Quinlan Vos replied in a snarky tone which received a smack in the arm from Luminara. 

“Patience Quin,” She replied, quietly. “Let Reeft finish his story.”

“The reason that the Republic had lost contact with the mining colony was because the workers were in fact no longer cognizant.” Reeft dropped his voice into almost a whisper, to add dramatic effect Quinlan assumed. “That’s also why we couldn’t read them on any scanners because mentally speaking they were dead.” 

“So it was some kind of a pandemic, something that altered their mental states.” Obi-Wan answered, assuredly.

Bant let out a soft groan and moved closer to Obi-Wan, she did not enjoy anything that could be deemed scary. She usually hid behind her webbed hands when her friends insisted on watching a horror holovid. She especially didn’t care for stories that placed her friends in danger. Garen on the other hand was a horror enthusiast and was on the edge of his seat. 

“It sounds like we’re talking zombies, please tell me they were zombies Reeft!” Garen seemed almost giddy. 

“Zombies Gar?” Obi-Wan scoffed. “There has to be a scientific explanation to it.” 

“Look everyone, Professor killjoy is back.” Siri exclaimed with a slight smirk at Obi-Wan.

“Excuse me for wanting to base things in reality.” He responded with an eye roll. 

“Says the boy training to be a mystical space wizard who uses a cosmic energy to get him through his everyday life.” She lifted her chin definitely, enjoying the challenge he gave her. 

“While the Force has some definite elements we don’t understand, there is a scientific component…” 

“YOU’RE a scientific component.” Siri childishly cut him off.

“That doesn’t even make sense!” He chided.

“It means you’re basically a droid.” She countered and then spoke with an impression of a mechanical voice. “My. Name. Is. Obi-Wan. Kenobi. I. am. Trying. To. Learn. How. To. Be. A. Human. Jedi...I. Mean. Jedi. Beep. Boop.”

“Sure, because you’re so easy going. I’m sorry, who was the one who reminded Master Fy-Tor-Ana that she had forgotten to give the class homework?”

“Oh yeah, well at least I never…”

The rest of the group groaned in unison at their continual dance of antagonizing one another. 

“Oh, here we go…” Garen bemoaned

“It never ends,” Bultar sighed.

“Not again,” Reeft groaned.

“Can we just get through one meal?” Bant pleaded.

“This is not very Jedi-like.” Luminara reminded them.

“Get a room!” Quinlan exclaimed above all the others which caused both Siri and Obi-Wan to flush with embarrassment. 

“Sorry,” the two said at the same time with their heads bowed slightly. 

“Please Reeft, continue.” Obi-Wan added with one last glare at Siri who responded with her tongue sticking out.

“I forgot where I was in the story.” Reeft admitted. 

“Zombie virus.” Garen immediately supplied the answer,. 

“It wasn’t a zombie virus Gar,” Reeft shook his head and Garen actually looked disappointed. “It was something far worse.” 

Garen lifted his head at this with a huge smile. “Oh I can’t wait.” 

“Garen, people were suffering.” Luminara gently chided. 

“For Force sake can he just finish the damn story? We’re not getting any younger!” Quinlan shouted, causing the tables around them to turn and face them. Quinlan offered several waves and finger guns in response before settling back down and gesturing for Reeft to continue. 

“We tracked the villagers down to the river, and that’s when we saw it. The people, all of them were walking in a line towards the water. There they would submerge themselves and then simply drown.” 

There was a collective gasp at the table, each Jedi taking a moment to process the needless loss of life. Bant shifted uncomfortably next to Obi-Wan. 

“A mass suicide pact?” Obi-Wan asked. 

Reeft shook his head. “That’s what we thought at first, but no.”

“I’m still going with zombie virus.” Garen stated, sitting back in his chair. 

“It was a parasitic worm that can alter brain functions.” Reeft explained. “They lay their eggs inside the intestines of their host.” 

Siri put her fork down and pushed the dinner tray away from her. “And we’re done with the noodle salad.” 

“So, why the river?” Luminara asked, surprised at how curious she was. 

“Apparently these worms are aquatic and the larva must be born in water.” Reeft answered. “But the gestation host needs to be a mammal and there aren’t too many aquatic mammals in a freshwater river.” Reeft answered. “They wiped out the entire colony.” 

There was a moment of silence as they all pondered the reality of that. Obi-Wan was the first to speak. 

“How did you discover the parasites?” He leaned back in his chair, lifting one hand up to his chin in contemplation. 

“That’s actually the scariest part,” Reeft exclaimed. “One crawled into my nose.” 

The collective noise from the group was a mixture of screeching, gagging, shuddering and Quinlan’s voice repeating “nope, nope, nope”. Their commotion once again attracted attention from nearby tables. 

“Guys come on, keep it together.” Garen chided. “We’re going to be asked to leave.”

“Relax, this isn’t the Archives Gar,” Obi-Wan stated. "Talking is permitted." 

“Yeah, we don’t have to worry about old lady Nu here.” Quinlan smirked. 

“I don’t know why you’re so scared of Madame Jocasta,” Obi-Wan shook his head. “She’s actually very nice and helpful.” 

“Sure, if you have adorable dimples like yours Obes,” Quinlan reached out to squeeze Obi-Wan’s cheek, but his hand was slapped away. 

“What happened next Reeft?” Luminara interrupted, gently annoyed by Quinlan’s teasing of Obi-Wan. 

“Well, a Dressellian isn’t a mammal so luckily they didn’t lay any eggs.” He shrugged and again the group collectively shuddered. “But I could feel it crawling inside me, and I got really dizzy. Next thing I know I woke up in the Halls with a splitting headache.” He turned his head to show them a large scar. “And I’ll always have a memento of the scariest mission I’ve ever been on.” 

“Wow, that’s insane.” Garen said simultaneously with an exhale. 

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Bultar reached out and squeezed Reeft’s arm. “It is a shame about those poor people.” 

Reeft nodded. “It haunts my Master and I to this day that we couldn’t do anything to help them.” 

“The story is definitely tragic, and certainly disgusting.” Quinlan leaned against the table. “But, I’m sorry Reeft, I’m not sure it would be classified as scary.” 

“Let me guess, you could do better?” Obi-Wan challenged. 

“You bet your sweet, sweet ass Kenobi.” Quinlan smirked. “The places Master Tholme and I have been would scar you for life.” 

“Reeft’s mission literally scared him for life.” Siri chimed in. “So, by your logic his story was just as scary.” 

“Thank you Ms. Literal.” Quinlan sighed. 

“I’m just saying, that all of us have been through some disturbing missions.” Siri continued. “I bet I have one that would put anything you went through to shame.” 

Quinlan Vos hopped off the table and moved towards Siri with a smile. “You so sure of that little sis, care to make a wager?” 

Siri stood up to meet him. “Oh it would be my absolute pleasure to wipe that smirk off your face Quin.” 

“Guys, maybe we don’t…” Bant quietly chirped. 

“What’s the wager?” Garen asked. 

“Winner’s Temple assignments will be split up amongst the losers for a month?” Quinlan shrugged. 

“I’m in,” Siri nodded.

“You had me at scary stories, but I'll be happy not to have to work in the kitchen for a month.” Garen’s smile was from ear to ear.

“I think I have a story that would be appropriate.” Luminara stated. 

“Sounds like fun, I’m in.” Bultar smiled.

“I will have to give this some thought, but definitely in.” Obi-Wan exclaimed, not letting his friends know he actually had several to choose from. 

The group all turned to look at Bant who seemed to be trying to sink beneath the table. She shook her head. “I think I will skip this one,” 

“Ah, come on Bant.” Garen pouted. “You have all the creepy underwater missions!” 

“I really don't want to do this,” she shook her head. 

“Come on guys, don’t pressure poor Bant.” Obi-Wan placed a protective arm around her shoulder. “She doesn’t have to tell a story if she doesn’t feel comfortable.” 

“Thank you Obi,”

“You’re right, it’s better if she is the judge.” Quinlan said excitedly with a snap of his fingers. 

Her silver eyes went wide. “Wait, I don’t think…” 

“She’s perfect!” Garen agreed. “Bant, you’re the only one who’d be fair.” 

“...I...I guess.” 

Obi-Wan offered a gentle squeeze of her shoulder. “It’ll be fine Bant, they’re just stories. Obviously we all came home from them.” 

She reluctantly nodded and the other seven friends began talking enthusiastically around her. After a moment Garen stopped the commotion by tapping the hilt of his lightsaber on the table. 

“If we’re going to do this, then we’re going to do it right.” He said and received curious looks in response. 

“There’s a right way to tell disturbing stories?” Bultar asked, hesitantly.

“Don’t get him started…” Siri moaned, but was cut off by Garen’s eagerness. 

“Damn straight there’s a right way to tell these stories! We’ll sneak out and meet at the old Uneti tree in the Room of a Thousand Fountains at midnight. I’ll bring a glow lamp since we can’t actually start a campfire.” Garen was nearly bouncing with joy, Luminara placed a hand on his forearm to settle him down. 

“So, we’ll be telling these stories in the dark?” Bant groaned. “Are we sure we want to risk being out after curfew?” She added, leaning towards Obi-Wan and Luminara. 

“That’s true, breaking curfew is not very responsible of us.” Luminara stated.

“Yeah, I’m not sure if I can risk being caught sneaking out.” Obi-Wan agreed. “Master Qui-Gon...” 

“Hell, old Maverick Jinn would join us if he knew what we were doing, come on you two!” Quinlan argued. “Don’t ruin all our fun, that’s Tachi’s job.” 

“Hey!” Siri looked around the table defensively and was met by shrugs. “Fine, but you all suck.” 

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Okay, okay. Let’s do it. Midnight, the Uneti tree.” 

The friends all nodded in agreement and then went their separate ways, leaving Bant alone at the table. She let out a long breath and shook her head. “I really need to make new friends.” 

*****

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Alright friends, that is the prologue, each chapter will have 1 - 2 stories and some will be much darker than Reeft’s (you have been warned). 
> 
> I live and breathe your comments, please drop one if you can!!


	2. The Dathomir Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinlan Vos revisits his time spent on Dathomir with a certain coven of Witches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: My apologies for the typos in the first chapter, honestly I was just so excited to get it out that I really didn’t re-read it. I have since gone and fixed it, no need to go back and read it but I just wanted to let you all know in case you wanted to. The stories they are telling will be in italics and the “present” day scenes will be in normal text - hopefully it doesn’t get too confusing because there will probably be interruptions during the stories.
> 
> The stories will vary in length and horror elements - I’ll try to post trigger warnings and hopefully the banter between stories will balance out the scary. This first chapter deals with elements of dark arts/dark magic and even hints of voodoo. There is also depictions of violence, corpses and mentions of slavery. ...enjoy???

The Room of a Thousand Fountains was a unique spot inside the massive Jedi Temple. It was the largest of the gardens, boasting flora from all over the galaxy. While the other temple gardens mimicked a particular ecosystem (tropical, forest, etc.) the Room of a Thousand Fountains found plant life living together in harmony. It was in the center of the holy structure and held a special place in the hearts of most Jedi. 

The room got its name due to the abundance of fountains and waterfalls, it has always been unclear if there had ever truly been one thousand, but that didn’t really matter. The largest of the waterfalls emptied into a lake that many of the Jedi both young and old would splash around in during down time. Of course there were fitness pools in one of the lower levels next to the training salles, but for a group of people in tune with all living things the lake was often the preferred place to swim. 

On the west bank there sat a large and ancient Uneti tree, it wasn’t as massive as the Great Tree in the courtyard, but it was one of the largest trees in the garden. Uneti trees had been grown by the ancient Jedi due to their special connection to the Force, oftentimes the trees were described as an open nerve of Force energy. And beneath it’s branches eight friends convened just as the chrono struck 00:00 hours. 

The garden was dark, the lighting in the Room of a Thousand Fountains mimicked the natural sky and so the shadows danced as Garen lit the glow lamp. The Uneti tree was often a meeting spot for youngling classes and so a circle of logs had been placed in front of it’s ancient trunk. Garen took his spot at the head of the circle, sitting directly next to him was Luminara who wrapped her cloak tightly around herself. To her left on another log was Bultar and Reeft then Quinlan and Siri and finally Obi-Wan and Bant. 

Reeft had brought snacks, gourmet treats as usual since he was the cook in the group. Quinlan had unsurprisingly snuck a bottle of Corellian Whiskey from his Master’s collection, though if they were being honest with themselves it was probably from Quinlan’s own collection despite the fact that he was underage. Siri and Bant were both wrapped up in a blanket, but for two very different reasons. Siri hated being cold and Bant just wanted something to hide under. 

The friends exchanged pleasantries and passed around the food and drink for a few moments before Garen brought them back to the reason for their gathering. 

“Okay, the rules are that each of us will take turns retelling a story from an actual mission, we have a datapad to look up mission reports if we think the story isn’t true.” Garen exclaimed to the circle. “After we're all finished Bant will select a winner, the story she deemed as the scariest.” 

Bant shuddered and Obi-Wan reached out and gently rubbed her back in sympathy. 

“Reeft has already told his story so his is the one to beat.” Garen continued with a wink to Reeft who replied with a thankful nod. “The question is...who’s going first?” 

Garen wiggled his fingers dramatically as if he were conjuring up a spirit and made a trembling “woo-ooo-oo” noise. The teenagers glanced around the circle at one another, none really anxious to start the game. Finally, Quinlan took a swig from the bottle and spoke up. 

“Alright you crechelings, I’ll start us off, but you’ll all be sorry to have to go after me.” The Kiffar stated with confidence and Siri rolled her eyes. 

He cleared his throat and paused for a moment before jumping into his tale. “Who here has been to Dathomir?” He shot a look over to Obi-Wan which told him not to respond. 

“The planet with all of those witch clans?” Garen asked as all of the other Padawans shook their heads. 

Quinlan nodded, a far away look on his face. “Oh yes, the one with the witches…”

_ ‘The starship was careening far too quickly towards the red planet’s surface, the console was incessantly beeping a warning to the pilot to abandon ship. The hooded figure at the controls sat back and awaited impact, using the Force to shield himself from the bulk of the damage. The crash was loud as the ship slid across the unforgiving and desolate rocky ground. Surprisingly given the trajectory and the speed of the ship it was mostly in one piece, albeit a smoking and crumbled piece.  _

_ The cloaked figure found the ramp broken and so squeezed out of the hatch and jumped down with a heavy thud. Despite the red hue of the entire planet there was a low lying thick green fog collecting at his feet. The ground beneath him was soft and everything was sickly humid. He had obviously crashed in the middle of an eerie swamp. Large, spindly trees surrounded him, it was then that he noticed strange green pods hanging from several of the branches.  _

_ His careful and cunning eyes scanned his immediate surroundings, it was there that he noticed the sickening weight of the Dark Side. The planet was some type of well spring and it spewed the negative energy at an alarming rate. He knew he needed to find a way to contact his Master, they had been separated while running from the Black Sun syndicate on their last undercover mission. Quinlan took a calming breath, he realized the planet was feeding his fear. He was seventeen standard years old damnit, almost a senior padawan who was also training to be a Jedi Shadow. He could handle a few hours alone on a desolate planet inbuned by the darkside.  _

_ His boots sloshed in the mud as he trudged his way towards the thicket of trees, his eyes always scanning his surroundings for any signs of life and/or dangers. He heard a slight cracking sound and turned quickly to his right only to see one of those strange pods hanging in the tree. He shook his head to try and clear his vision because he could’ve sworn the damn thing was moving.’ _

A tiny, excited squeal came from the head of the circle, causing everyone to turn away from Quinlan towards Garen. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” Garen put up his hands in an apologetic gesture. “It’s just if this is what I think it is I’m so excited.” 

Luminara leaned towards him and gently squeezed his shoulder, she then gestured for Quinlan to continue. 

_ ‘He walked for what felt like hours, though it was hard to keep track since it appeared that the light on the planet never changed. Eventually he came upon a clearing and a series of small hovels that appeared to be carved into the side of a jagged rock face. Quinlan felt a sense of unease as he slowly approached the structure, realizing he had no other option as this was the first sign of life he had seen since his arrival.  _

_ As he drew closer he saw movement just below one of the entrances, a lone figure was sitting in a floating chair that was slowly rocking back and forth. The chair itself seemed to be drifting just above the ground, being held aloft by the same green mist that never seemed to leave Quinlan’s feet. He took a hesitant step closer and got a clearer look at the woman.  _

_ She was much older, that much was clearly evident. Her small frame was shrouded within a deep red and billowing robe, making the figure in the chair look frail. Her skin was a sickly pale color, as if she hadn’t seen the sun in years with several grey tattoos decorating her eyes and forehead and she didn’t seem to have much of a nose (a very skeletal face if Quinlan was being honest with himself). Her hands clasped together in front of her chin, her long and bony fingers steepled together. The skin of her hands was paper thin and wrinkled, and her claw like nails were black and chipped. By all accounts this woman was ancient and posed no threat to the young virile Jedi, however the Force seemed to scream otherwise.  _

_ As Quinlan took another step closer it was then that he noticed her unfocused and milky white eyes. The woman was blind. Quinlan chided himself for feeling nervous as he approached, it was obvious this woman posed no danger.  _

_ “Hello!” He called out. “My ship was damaged and I was hoping you had a comlink I could use.”  _

_ The woman didn’t respond and instead continued to rock slowly back and forth.  _

_ Quinlan huffed and then wondered if the woman was also deaf. He again ignored the unrest within the Force and moved towards the woman so hopefully she could sense his presence.  _

_ “Hello, Ma’am?” He said softly, not wanting to startle her.  _

_ Once again the woman did not respond and continued to rock back and forth.  _

_ Quinlan scanned the various entrances carved in stone, wondering if anyone else was home. He couldn’t imagine this poor old woman lived all alone.  _

_ “Hello!” He called out _

_ “Jedi…” the woman in the chair finally spoke, her voice seemed to echo along the wind.  _

_ He turned and looked at the old hag…’ _

“Could you maybe not call the woman a ‘hag’?” Siri’s voice interrupted the story and was met by a round of shushing. 

_ ‘“Yes, I am a Jedi Knight.” Quinlan decided to make it easier and just assume the title of Knight for the time being instead of once again having to explain what a Padawan was. “I was investigating the disappearance of a planet in this system, there appeared to be an anomaly of some kind.”  _

_ “No, the magick brought you to us.” The old woman rasped, again her voice carried a strange echo. “Another Knight after all these years come to save us.”  _

_ An odd sense of pride filled Quinlan’s chest, but he quickly shook it off when he remembered he was actually stranded and not actually a Knight. “I will do what I can to help Ma’am, but I really do need to return to my Master and continue the search for the planet Ova.”  _

_ The ancient woman moved her hands towards her lap and pulled up a long stem pipe. She proceeded to light the bowl and take long and contemplative puffs. The smell of a sickly t’bac filled the air. She blew a puff of smoke in Quinlan’s direction, he waved his gloved hand and coughed.  _

_ “Come closer child,” she beckoned him.  _

_ Quinlan coughed again as he inhaled more of her smoke and obeyed, walking towards her. It was as if he couldn’t control his legs. Her chair drifted to the ground and Quinlan found himself kneeling before her at eye level. Despite the lack of pupils it felt as if the woman was peering directly into his very soul, the Force screamed at him to run but he couldn’t move.  _ _ Spindly fingers suddenly found purchase on his forehead, immediately their connection was electric within the Force. The sheer energy of it ripped a pained scream from Quinlan’s throat as the woman remained silent, trembling yet never releasing him from her grip.  _

_ All at once images flashed before his eyes as his Psychometry took over. Normally he couldn’t see very far into the past, but with the aid of the dark side or the power this woman possessed he saw it all. A younger, beautiful Dathomirian woman beckoning a strong Jedi Knight to her side. An unwanted seduction, unbridled passion…’ _

“Nope, no way.” Siri interrupted again. “I don’t want to hear about your sexual exploits with Dathomir Witches.”

“That’s not what this is,” Quinlan argued and everyone around the lamp looked at him with varying levels of disbelief. “You guys, I’m serious. This is a legit horrifying mission that I happened to live through.” 

“I admit, the old lady is really creepy.” Reeft defended. “I’d like to see what happens.” 

Siri rolled her eyes. “Okay, fine, but if this just turns out to be nothing but a long winded setup to brag about another one of your conquests then you should be disqualified from the contest.” 

“That’s fair,” Quinlan agreed. 

_ ‘The images kept coming at a faster pace, telling a story of mind control and slavery. Quinlan could almost feel the pain and anguish as if he was the Jedi in the visions. He felt the woman drain him of his power, sensing her connection to the dark side growing stronger with each passing day. He could feel his body grow weak as malnourishment kept him submissive. Quinlan could see the human Jedi break down in his darkest moments and wish for death, his realization that no one from the Order was coming for him and it was as if the Force itself had abandoned him.  _

_ The Jedi had been trained to withstand certain levels of pain, and to endure torture. Bodies to a Jedi are simply a vessel, one that can feel both pleasure and pain but still a vessel. Quinlan could feel the Jedi reach into his reserves and attempt to hold onto his training as the woman continued to drain him of all of his life and Force energy like a Succubus.’ _

“A Force Succubus?” It was Obi-Wan’s turn to interrupt in a disbelieving and sarcastic tone. He was also met by a series of shushes. 

_ ‘Quinlan could feel the pain and helplessness this Jedi felt as the Force grew more and more dim, he felt desperate to help him, but at the same time felt the pain as if it were his own. He could feel the searing touch of the witch, and as the Force was sucked dry he could feel the body of the Jedi shut down in an agonizing and slow death. But right before the Jedi took his last breath the woman presented him with a small bundle, a child born of an unwilling union and a combination of both the light and dark side of the Force. _

_ Vos felt the visions fade and the old woman released him from her grip, he fell backwards to the dusty ground. When he looked up, startled at the old woman he noticed her once milky and lifeless eyes were now a dull golden yellow and they were gazing down at him.  _

_ “You have the sight, my child.” Her haunting voice softly stated.  _

_ Quinlan trembled. “What...what was that?”  _

_ “I am Mother Zalem,” the woman ignored his question. “Queen of the Nightsister clans, you are on Dathomir my dear one, long have we waited for another Jedi to come to us.”  _

_ It was then that Quinlan realized they were not alone, from every conceivable shadow a slender and agile form emerged. Quinlan barely had time to register what was happening before he was being lifted from the ground and carried into one of the caves.  _

_ His head swam, unable to make sense of what was happening and the Force felt muffled. He struggled to remain conscious as lithe hands laid him down on a thin mattress. The old woman knelt by his side and placed her hand upon his brow once more. Immediately Quinlan was again plagued by images of pain and death, this time of a bloody battle between sisters for domination of all the covens.  _

_ Quinlan saw the massacre, felt the spray of blood upon his face. He watched as limbs were severed, one warrior woman clutching bleeding stumps in a stupor while another splayed on the ground attempting to gather her entrails as the war raged on around them. He could feel the dark side rise as powerful spells were cast against one another, causing one side to turn to stone while the other side disintegrated completely. The smell of death and decay was everywhere and a cacophony of horrid screeching pieced the clashing of weapons. Quinlan felt every stab, every cut and his cries echoed within the cave.  _

_ It was then that he realized what the pods on the trees were, they weren’t a natural seed pod or animal cocoon as he originally thought. They were hanging coffins, used to contain the dead Nightsisters who had fallen in battle. Quinlan suddenly found himself surrounded by them, countless pods with countless bodies, the smell was overwhelming and made him gag. He didn’t know if it could get any worse until he saw warriors from the opposing side being sealed into pods while they were still alive. He shook his head and ran for them, hoping to save them from a horrid death.  _

_ But there was nothing he could do as it had already happened. He could only sit back and experience their fear and their pain as they slowly starved to death. The feeling of muscles atrophying and eventually the body eating itself until there is nothing left. The merciful deaths came at the hands of the native Rancors who would pull a pod from the tree and reach for the weak and dying woman inside. The sound of pitiful screams followed by the crunching of bones caused him to fall to his knees.  _

_ “No more,” he pleaded (and Quinlan Vos was not known to beg for anything) “...please, no more.”  _

_ Mother Zalem slowly removed her hand from his head and the visions ceased, leaving the Kiffar Jedi panting with a sheen of sweat collecting at his brow. He forced his eyes open to look up at her, noticing her yellow eyes more vibrant than before. Her thin lips turned up in a sinister smile and her jagged, yellowing teeth made him feel queasy.  _

_ “I must be patient,” the old voice was stronger now. “It has been so long since I have been able to see. I must not be greedy.” She addressed the other women in the room. “Isn’t that right my children, we must have patience. Our Jedi will fulfill his destiny, his path lies with the Nightsisters, I have foreseen it. We mustn’t rush it.”  _

_ “The Jedi…will find me.” he rasped out. _

_ She turned to him, those teeth once again bared. “The Jedi will forget you ever existed. As they did your predecessor.”  _

_ Quinlan shook his head frantically in denial which was a mistake and made him dizzy. A soothing hand began to pet his thick dreadlocks as if he were a pet.  _

_ “You will die my dear Jedi, alone and forgotten.” She sneered. “But your sacrifice will not be in vain so take heart.”  _

_ It was then that the Witches all turned and left him alone in the darkness to rot.’ _

“Oh Quin…” Bultar said with a shiver down her spine. 

The seven friends all sent love and safety through their friendship bond to Quinlan as he finished his story. They had never seen the usually jovial Quinlan Vos look so haunted. Siri reached out and held his hand, which was an unusual show of affection for her. 

“How um…” Reeft found he had to clear his throat to push back the unease from the story. “How did you escape?” 

“Master Tholme eventually found me, Obi and Qui-Gon came too.” Quinlan shrugged. 

All eyes turned to Obi-Wan for confirmation. “Yeah, it was pretty grim when we found him. The witches had put some sort of mind suggestion on him,”

“It was a spell, they are witches after all.” Garen corrected. 

“Fine, a spell.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Either way, it took both Master Tholme and Master Qui-Gon to break their hold on him.” 

“That’s so scary Quin...are you okay?” Bant asked from behind her blanket. 

“Yea Bant, I’m okay.” 

Siri hung her head. “Quin, I'm so sorry I doubted your story. That is truly horrifying.” 

“Thanks Tachi, but it wasn’t so bad. I actually did get to sleep with most of them.” Quinlan’s voice was once again cheerful. “They took turns hoping I would sire an offspring.” 

“Gross bro, seriously.” Reeft outwardly cringed.

“Yes, super gross Quinlan. You should be ashamed of yourself.” Garen sarcastically remarked and reached out to slap his hand against Quinlan’s in appreciation. 

“Except Nightsisters are famous for killing their mates once they are finished with them. So, wouldn’t that be a detriment?” Luminara exclaimed. 

Quinlan shrugged. “Yeah, but what a way to go.” 

“Okay, he’s disqualified. Right?” Siri removed her hand from Quinlan’s. 

“Wait, no...my story was scary, you guys all agreed!” Vos protested. 

“Bant, it’s your call.” Garen motioned towards the Mon Calamari. 

“That story was really scary, but that was also really gross and skeevy.” Bant sighed. “Sorry Quin, but you’re disqualified.” 

“Fine, whatever.” Quinlan sat on the ground with his back against the log and folded his arms across his chest. “Bunch of prudes.” 

“Okay, so due to a disqualification Reeft’s story is still the one to beat.” He looked around the group. “Who’s next?” 

“I have a story,” Bultar Swan said with an uneasy voice. “How many of you have been to the lower levels of Coruscant.” 

Every person in the circle raised their hand in response. 

“Okay, well how many of you have been to the LOWEST level on Coruscant?” Bultar asked, her eyes flicking between her friends who all shook their heads. 

“Well, this one time…”

*****

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: The next chapters will actually have two stories per chapter, I just needed to establish the setting in this one which is why Quinlan got his own! His story was adapted from an actual Legends comic where Quinlan goes undercover on Dathomir and meets Mother Zalem. I didn’t follow the story at all really, I made up my own version of it and made it happen while he was a Padawan instead of a Knight. 
> 
> Hope you’re enjoying the frights! Let me know what you think of Quinlan’s story!


	3. The Lowest Level & Space Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bultar Swan reminisces about the time she went to the lowest levels of Coruscant while Luminara describes what extreme isolation can do to a person, even if that person is a Jedi Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Alrighty my ghouls and goblins here is the next installment! - remember the stories are in italics, the present day stuff is in normal text.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Human sacrifice, blood, child endangerment, possession (kind of)
> 
> Also, sorry for any grammar/typos - I have read it through, but I'm super tired and might've missed a few things!

\---

_ As the transport lowered further and further Bultar realized that they were no longer able to see the sunlight, it was as if they had been plunged into the dead of night. The fifteen year old Jedi Padawan had never traveled below level 1312 and they had passed that level over thirty minutes ago. Her Master Micah Giiet had advised her that due to the air pressures and updrafts that the descent into the underbelly of Coruscant would take longer once they were past level 1000. He told her the unhurried and turbulent travel was normal and nothing to be concerned about.  _

_ Bultar wasn’t so sure as she continued to stare out the viewport, the glow lamps of the various levels seemed to float in the darkness like odd phantoms and seemed like an ominous warning to all who dared travel this far down.  _

_ It had surprised Bultar to learn that there were inhabitants so far below the surface, her Master instructing her that many were descendants of the native population on Coruscant, the ones who didn’t choose to adapt to their ever changing world. Others, he said, were there by choice because they were living off the grid or had been dealt a difficult hand in life and couldn’t afford to live on any of the higher levels (even the slums of level 1312). It pained the young Jedi Apprentice to feel their suffering within the Force, she wished there was more she could do for them.  _

_ As if able to hear her thoughts her Master offered a gentle squeeze of her shoulder and a kind and sympathetic smile. Master Giiet was renowned for his empathy and was a highly respected member of the Jedi Council, but unlike many of his contemporaries he still kept an active mission roster and was also an exception to the rule by taking on a Padawan (Adi Gallia being the other exception). Because of this both he and his apprentice Bultar Swan now found themselves on a very unique diplomatic mission to the lowest inhabitable level of the Republic’s capital.  _

_ “I need you to stay mindful and alert Bultar,” Master Giiet’s voice was just above a whisper. “All manner of things can go wrong with this mission, even though it is in our own backyard.”  _

_ Bultar nodded. “Of course Master, I am ready for anything.”  _

_ “Well, that makes one of us.” Micah looked at the teenager with a mischievous wink.  _

_ Despite his jovial expression the Padawan could sense his unease through their shared training bond and she didn’t like it. She did her best to cast her own anxieties into the Force.  _

_ “Master,” Bultar hesitated after several more minutes of descent. “Has anyone ever been to level one?”  _

_ “Not in centuries my young apprentice. There is no way any living thing can survive lower than level five.” Micah replied.  _

_ His answer received an unkind scoff from their pilot. The two Jedi glanced at one another before the Master inquired.  _

_ “You seem to disagree with my answer Captain Englehorn.” _

_ The Captain was a middle aged humanoid with a bushy mustache and a large scar over his left eye and tattoos on his neck. He wore a long leather trench coat and body armor, it reminded Bultar of the smugglers they had intercepted on Ord Mantell. His crew were equally shifty-looking, but her Master had warned her to not judge a person based on appearances. Turns out there is only one transport in all of Coruscant that will venture to the lowest levels, so they would have to take whatever company they could get.  _

_ “Sorry to challenge the wisdom of the illustrious Jedi, but you all ‘aint been down here in centuries.” The grizzled captain swiveled in his chair to look at his passengers. “Doesn’t mean there’s no life.”  _

_ “You mean to suggest that someone lives below level five?” Bultar asked, doing her best not to roll her eyes.  _

_ “I suppose lifeforms can adapt and evolve to their environment so that is logical.” Micah nodded. “I stand corrected, Captain.”  _

_ A low chuckle came from their pilot. “It’s not about adapting, it’s about surviving.”  _

_ “I suppose that is another way of looking at it.” Master Giiet replied calmly while Bultar suppressed another eye roll.  _

_ “Tell me young one,” the Captain seemed to notice her annoyance at the topic anyways. “What do they teach you in that fancy temple of yours about the  _ _ Dha Werda Verda?” _

_ Bultar looked up at her Master and then back towards the Pilot. “They were a sect split off from the Taung tribe, they fought against the native Zhells.”  _

_ “They used the cover of darkness caused by the volcanic eruption to lay waist to many of the Zhell battalions.” Micah added. “But, they were eventually exiled from Coruscant.”  _

_ “So the Republic would have you believe.” Captain Englehorn exclaimed with a shake of his head. “Me own eyes have seen them, they still live down there in the shadows, and they are the only thing that stands between us and our complete annihilation.” _

_ The apprentice raised an eyebrow. “Annihilation?”  _

_ “Te kai'tomyc solus” Englehorn said beneath his breath.  _

_ “The Hungry One?” Bultar translated, she had been taking Mando’a as her current language class.  _

_ “Oh yes girly,” the Captain said with no hint of sarcasm in his voice. “The Hungry One.”  _

_ “And what exactly is the hungry one?” Micah asked, his curiosity peaked.  _

_ “That’s just it Master Jedi, no one’s ever seen The Hungry One.” Englehorn shrugged. “The deep dive pilots that have made it as far as the third level say that it’s a fire demon forged by volcanic rock, others believe it to be a massive Coruscanti Ogre.”  _

_ Bultar felt a shiver down her spine, she had been prepped regarding the creatures of the lower levels which did include dangerous almost sentient beasts known as the Coruscanti Ogre. She glanced around the ship at the crew who had all grown uncharacteristically quiet.  _

_ “And just how does the Dha Werda Verda protect the rest of us from Te kai'tomyc solus?” She asked. _

_ The Captain turned his eyes towards the Padawan, his voice in a low warning. “By the offering young one,” _

_ “The Offering?” _

_ “The Dha Werda Verda offer up a young and pure human sacrifice to Te kai'tomyc solus each new moon to appease his appetite.”  _

“AKA Virgins,” Quinlan interjected and received a smack on the arm from Siri. 

“Human Sacrifices, here on Coruscant?” Garen couldn’t believe his ears. 

“It wouldn’t be that far fetched,” Obi-Wan added. “There are many primitive tribes in the galaxy who still use human sacrifices to appease their ‘gods’, it’s quite feasible that there could be more primitive people on the lower levels.” 

“Accessing. Information. No One. Asked. For. Beep. Boop.” Siri said in her droid impression and received a very uncharacteristic and crude hand gesture in response from Obi-Wan.

“What I don’t understand is how a society could survive on a level lower than five, with the radiation and toxic waste.” Luminara chimed in, ignoring Obi-Wan and Siri. 

“...Yea, about that.” Bultar let out a breath and continued her story. “The lowest levels are more inhabitable than we were led to believe, but that doesn’t make them any less dangerous.” 

\---

_ The ground beneath their feet rumbled angrily, causing the non-Jedi in the group to stumble.  _

_ “What is happening?” Bultar asked, _

_ “There are still high levels of seismic activity on the planet surface, we just never feel it up on the surface level.” Her Master explained. “We must be cautious Padawan, some of the ground looks as if it could give away…”  _

_ As if on queue another quake hit, causing the soil beneath Bultar and three of the crew member’s feet to give way. The wind stole her breath as the feeling of free falling now consumed her.  _

_ “Bultar!” Her Master’s voice called out after her as she fell.  _

_ It took several moments for the Jedi Padawan to realize what exactly was happening, she and three other people were on a collision course with the fourth level, Bultar quickly as she could summoned the Force around her and the men, hoping to stop the velocity of their fall. She could feel perspiration down her back and she struggled to maintain the connection, and she was able to slow herself and two of the members of the crew. Unfortunately, she was unable to help the one furthest from her. As soon as they were safe on the ground she raced to the other crewmember, only to realize he had died on impact.  _

_ It was pitch black, and the air was heavy but breathable. Bultar pulled out her lightsaber and held it up as a lightsource and almost immediately regretted it. She and the men were completely surrounded by large pale white arachnids who were now all hissing at the light.  _

“Nope, nope, nope!” Quinlan exclaimed, shivering. “Kriff that!” 

Very little seemed to bother the Kiffar Jedi, but insects and spider-like creatures was one of them. Siri couldn’t help herself and she gently made her fingers crawl up his back which made him jump up. 

“Tachi! There’s a special place in Corellian Hell for people like you.” He nearly shouted at her.

“Well, someone needs to be there to keep you company.” Siri offered him an air kiss which actually amused the Kiffar enough for him to sit back down and try to forget about the spiders in the story. 

\---

_ “Stay behind me!” Bultar exclaimed to the men. _

_ “They’re all over us,” a crewman shouted, the fear evident in his voice.  _

_ The other member of the crew pulled out a blaster and shot into the darkness, the light briefly illuminating the area until it landed on the hard shell of the spider’s abdomen, having no effect.  _

_ “Blasters are no good!” The Rodian crewmember cried out as the spiders crawled closer.  _

_ Bultar continued to swing her blade around them, trying to fend off the spider attack, but there was no way she’d be able to fight them off on all sides. She quickly scanned the area to come up with another plan.  _

_ “What are we gonna do?” The Weequay crewmember cried out as he felt spindly legs reaching out for him.  _

_ The Jedi Padawan looked to the level above them, there was no way they’d be able to make the jump and even her extension cable wouldn’t go up that high.  _

_ “Well, we can’t stay here.” She exclaimed and plunged her green saber into the ground, she then dragged it in a circle around the three of them. “Hang on!”  _

_ The floor beneath them fell and the Jedi and two crewmen with it. Bultar once again used the Force to slow their descent, though she could feel her strength waning from the exertion. She managed to land them all safely on the ground of the third level. The Jedi once again ignited their saber, casting a green light into the deep shadows. The three consecutively breathed a sigh of relief that they were not in immediate danger, once again Bultar was surprised that the air was breathable.  _

_ “I dropped my comlink during our first fall.” She said with a curse beneath her breath. “We need to find a way to contact my Master.”  _

_ “Don’t you Jedi have magic telepathy or something?” The Weequay asked. _

_ “Not exactly,” Bultar replied, she had already tried to reach her Master through their bond, but was having trouble. “We can sense one another when we’re close by, but we’re too far below them to get a clear sense of him. _

_ “So, now what?” The Rodian huffed.  _

_ She took a deep breath, noticing the sickly smell of decay in the air which did nothing to settle her nerves. “We need to be patient. My Master and Captain Englhorn will come looking for us.”  _

_ Bultar kept her saber ignited, but sat down on the dirty ground in an attempt to center herself and try to call out to her Master again. It was then in the distance she heard an unsettling noise.  _

_ “Does anyone else hear drums?” The Weequay asked, his voice an octave higher than the last time he spoke.  _

_ “It’s just this place getting to you man,” The Rodian answered, though his voice didn’t sound any more certain.  _

_ “Shhh,” Bultar said as she reached out with the Force. “I hear it too.”  _

_ As she focused on the drums she became hyper aware of them now, unable to hear anything else. It was clearly far in the distance, perhaps even on the level below them so she didn’t feel like it was something they would need to worry about. She assured the crew of this and suggested they try to rest since she wasn’t sure exactly how they were going to manage a way out.  _

_ As she closed her eyes and attempted a light meditation it was then that she felt the warning within the Force, she slowly opened her eyes and stared out into the darkness. It looked as if the shadows were moving, or rather slithering along the floor. _

“Nope!” Garen exclaimed. “I draw the line at snakes!” 

Much like Vos’ fear of arachnids, the only thing that actually seemed to scare Garen Muln was snakes and serpents. When asked about the origins of his phobia Reeft and Obi-Wan had explained that he had fallen into a serpent enclosure at the Coruscanti zoo during a field trip for their creche clan. He had only been six years old. 

“Garen,” Luminara held his forearm gently. “Bant has to listen to all of these stories despite them frightening her, and Quinlan had to hear about the spiders.” Her voice was gentle and always seemed to have an odd calming effect on Garen. “You must endure.” 

“You’re right, for the greater good.” Garen shivered. “Go ahead Bultar with your disgusting snake story which should automatically win.” 

\---

_ The slithering figures were growing closer, though unlike the spiders it seemed to only be one creature, albeit a massive one. Bultar jumped to her feet and called for the crewmen to do the same. The two men held their blasters at the ready and Bultar took a defensive stance with her saber, waiting for the strike. The drums in the distance created an eerie soundtrack.  _

_ Suddenly, without warning a huge mouth with dripping fangs snapped in their direction, causing the three to lose their balance. At that same moment another mouth snapped towards them, followed by a third and fourth.  _

_ “I thought you said there was only one!” The Weequay screamed.  _

_ “There is!” Bultar stated.  _

_ The Rodian tensed as the serpent’s fangs plunged into the ground just in front of him. “Divto!” _

_ Bultar kept her attention on the creature, attempting to remember her zoology lessons. Divitos were a carnivorous serpent creature with three to four heads and were native to the planet Endor, though they were often found on other planets as they liked to stow away on ships.  _

“Are you seriously trying to give me nightmares Bultar?” Garen exclaimed. 

“Isn’t that the entire point Garen?” Swan said with a wicked smile. 

“Oh, I like you.” Garen smiled despite his uncomfortable feelings about her story. “Bant, award her another five points.” 

“Points, what points?” Bant asked and Obi-Wan just shook his head encouraging her to ignore Garen. 

\---

_ The massive Divto snapped towards them again, and Bultar swung up with her saber which sliced through one of the sharp fangs. She glanced over her shoulder at the two men. “Run,”  _

_ Not having to be told twice the Weequay and Rodian fired their blasters at the Divto as they turned and ran. Bultar took one more swing which seemed to slice through the neck of one of the heads, causing the creature to hiss in pain. She then turned to join the crew members, attempting to put as much distance as possible between themselves and the Divto. It was then that Bultar saw a large gate in the distance, a structure that was obviously big enough to keep out the Divto. She pointed towards it and they all pushed themselves harder to increase their speed.  _

_ They could hear the serpent slithering behind them, snapping at their heels. Bultar was the first to reach the gate, realizing it was made of wood and she briefly wondered where on Coruscant someone would’ve been able to find this much natural materials. She didn’t have much time to ponder the question as she searched for an entrance. Her companions reached the gate a beat later, all frantically searching for a way to open it. They banged on the wood, hoping there was someone on the other side who could help them, though they all knew that was highly unlikely. Bultar felt another warning in the Force, only this didn’t seem to have anything to do with the Divto. She then realized that the sound of the drums was much closer now and that there had to be sentient beings on the other side.  _

_ She knocked harder. “Please, someone help us!”  _

_ A scream from one of her companions drew her attention away from the gate, she looked just in time to watch the four headed serpent snatch the Weequay and pull his body apart so each one had a taste of him. Bultar and the Rodian turned away in disgust before fear and the instinct to flee overwhelmed them.  _

_ As the four heads turned to regard them, Bultar jumped in front of the Rodian. She held her saber aloft and swung as one of the heads snapped down at her. She was able to sever the head from it’s neck and the creature howled in pain. She ran up the tail then, dragging her weapon behind her and leaving a large gash in the creature’s scaly skin. It cried out in pain again, only this time it moved in one fluid motion and wrapped itself around Bultar, causing her to drop her lightsaber. The Divto squeezed her tightly and Bultar could feel herself begin to struggle to breath, she could feel the creature working on crushing her bones and she tried to summon the Force to help. She then realized that there wasn’t much else she would be able to do and tried to call upon her bond one more time to tell her Master ‘goodbye’.  _

_ A noise at the gate caught her attention and suddenly over a dozen warriors covered in what looked like ash raced out the gate with spears, attacking the Divto. The serpent realized it was outnumbered and since it was already wounded the creature released Bultar and slithered away back into the shadows.  _

_ The Jedi Padawan fell to the ground, attempting to catch her breath. She glanced up at her saviors and felt the warning within the Force again just as a substance is blown into her face by one of the warriors. Bultar sneezed and sputtered, doing her best not to inhale the dust, but it was too late. She fell to the ground as darkness enveloped her, the last thing she heard was the sound of drums in the distance.  _

“Kriff,” Reeft cursed, feeling exhausted from the story. 

“I just can’t believe all of that is below our feet.” Luminara stated. 

“How did you escape?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“The story doesn’t end there.” Bultar glanced around the group before continuing. 

\---

_ The young Jedi woke to find herself being dragged along the dusty ground, lifeforms seemed to be chanting on either side of her. She lifted her head to see hundreds of humanoid aliens with tails on their heads similar to Nautolans covered in mud and ash. Pieces of bone acted as piercings and jewelry and it was clear these were a primitive tribe. The chanting grew louder as did the drums as she felt herself come to complete consciousness. She struggled against them, but felt sluggish in the Force as she had overexerted herself earlier.  _

_ /Master, help me!/ She frantically sent through her bond, praying he’d hear her.  _

_ She was dragged towards the edge of the platform, where ships of old would’ve landed. She was forced down to her knees in front of an elderly man who had more wrinkles on his face than possibly even Master Yoda.  _

_ “Please, let me go!” She begged him, her heart pounding in her chest.  _

_ The elder of the tribe splashed a liquid at her, from the metallic smell she was certain it was blood. Her mind suddenly wondered where the Rodian crewman had ended up. The elder flung more blood at her, all the while chanting in a language she didn’t recognize. A collar of bones was then placed around her neck and she was forced to her feet.  _

_ Bultar called out to her Master again through their bond, struggling beneath all of the hands dragging her out to a long bridge that hovered over the center shaft of all the levels. She was then secured to two massive branches with thick ropes and left there. She called upon the Force again to try and free herself, but it was no good, she was still exhausted. She then felt the branches move to extend further out into the pit, dragging her with them.  _

_ She struggled again against the ropes, frantically reaching out towards her Master through their bond when suddenly the drums ceased. Bultar felt a chill down her spine as she sensed movement below her, a massive lifeform seemed to be climbing up from the first level.  _

_ In the distance she could now hear the soft chanting of the natives “ _ _ Te kai'tomyc solus, Te kai'tomyc solus, Te kai'tomyc solus”  _

_ Panic rose into her chest as she focused on the movement below her, powerful hands the size of a small hovel reached up to the ledge of the second level, pulling itself up. Bultar couldn’t believe her eyes as the lumbering form of the largest Coruscanti Ogre in existence looked up at her.  _

_ Bultar Screamed, her voice echoing off the walls of the pit.  _

The young Kuat looked around at the stunned group with a smile. “And that is the scariest mission I have ever been on.” 

“Ho-ly...kriff.” Garen softly exclaimed. 

“If that story was told by anyone else I’d question it’s validity.” Obi-Wan stated. “But, it almost seems too fantastical to be made up.” 

Expecting the lack of believers for her story, Bultar pulled out an object from the satchel sitting beside her and tossed it in the center of the group. The friends all leaned in to look at the item and were stunned silent as they saw a necklace made entirely of bones. 

“Shavit.” Quinlan said as he took a swig of the whiskey. “Sorry Reeft, but I think Bultar’s is now the story to beat.”

“I’m guessing your Master finally heard you through your bond?” Siri asked, concern in her voice was evident. 

Bultar nodded, reaching out to grab the necklace. “Yes, he and Captain Englehorn arrived just as the creature was reaching out for me. My Master was able to kill it.” 

Silence hung in the air as the eight Jedi processed the story. Garen finally cleared his throat. 

“Well that story had a bit of everything...well, except zombies, but I’ll forgive you this time.” Garen nodded towards Bultar. 

“Next time I’ll try to include more reanimated corpses.” Swan answered with an eye roll. 

“Okay, who’s next?” Garen looked at the group. 

“I suppose I will go next,” Luminara said with a raise of her hand as if she were volunteering in class. 

“Nara, you sure?” Garen asked softly. 

“Of course Garen, it’s fine.” Luminara smiled at him and then addressed the rest of the group. “Garen already knows this story.” 

The other friends felt themselves tense at the idea that Garen was bothered by the story and then settled in for the Mirialan’s tale. 

“As some of you know I was chosen as a Padawan at an early age, but not by my current Master.” She began. “My first Master was Kcaj Ecnarrot a kind man who was one of the most skilled Jedi when it came to Instinctive astrogation, he was often sought after by the Republic to map out new hyperlanes.” 

“I can’t help but notice you keep using the term ‘was’.” Bant quietly stated. 

Luminara closed her eyes briefly. “Yes, isolation can have strange effects on a person.” 

\---

_ Ten year old Luminara Unduli sat anxiously inside their transport, though the only physical sign of her desperation to be off the starship came in the swinging of her legs on the seat. Her Master had been assigned an extended mission to a space station in the Unknown Regions way beyond the Outer Rim. It was usually a nine month stay with a small crew, mapping out new ways through uncharted space and possibly discovering new planets within their galaxy.  _

_ Normally the Jedi assigned to this mission are Knights who haven’t taken on the commitment of training a Padawan, however an exception was made since most new Masters and Apprentices are granted a full year to get to know one another before they are sent on missions. _

A loud scoff was heard and everyone looked in the direction of Obi-Wan. 

“Apologies, she did say ‘MOST’ Masters and Apprentices.” He said with a slight frustration in his voice. “Sorry Nara, continue.” 

\--

_ As the new Jedi team docked with the space station Luminara could feel a strange sensation that she had never felt before in all her years at the Jedi Temple. There was a cold and creeping sensation running up her spine, but it was gone as quickly as it came.  _

_ “Lum, this way.” Her Master called for her and they stepped into the space station.  _

_ Luminara still felt odd as she walked the halls with her Master and the Captain of the station, She was giving them a tour and the ten year old was barely paying attention. The Force seemed to be screaming at her, telling her to run away, but Luminara assumed that if there was truly something wrong that her Master would be able to sense it as well. She knew it was her job to trust in her Master.  _

_ “We were hesitant to bring another Jedi here,” she suddenly heard the Captain explain. “We haven’t had one of you here in over five years, but you guys are the best at seeing things the rest of us nulls can’t see.” _

_ “Why do you hesitate working with the Jedi?” Kcaj asked. _

_ The Besalisk Captain shrugged. “Not sure exactly, reports are spotty, but according to legend there was a Jedi who went nuts and killed the entire crew.”  _

_ “That doesn’t sound like a Jedi.” Kcaj replied softly, contemplatively.  _

_ “All I know is isolation is a funny thing, and there are so few of us here that it can get really lonely, really fast.” Captain Ness Zarlik explained. “Don’t matter if you’re Jedi or not, it can do a number on people.”  _

_ Luminara felt the cold sensation up her spine again, she looked up to see if her Master sensed anything. If he did he made no physical acknowledgement of it.  _

_ “Well, I can assure you Captain Ness that will not happen with me.” Kcaj Ecnarrot replied with a smile. “I prefer isolation, not to mention it will give me a chance to really get to know my new Padawan.” He looked down at her with a smile. “Isn’t that right Lum?” _

_ “Yes Master.”  _

“Oh, I don’t like where this is going.” Bant shivered and buried her face in Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

\---

_ Weeks passed with very little activity. Luminara and Master Ecnarrot fell into a pattern that consisted of training exercises, sparing and meditation. During what would be considered the day cycle (though in space it was always dark) Luminara would attend her initiate classes remotely while her Master spent time deep within the Force trying to map out the area.  _

_ As time dragged on Luminara noticed that her Master gave her more and more free time, explaining that he was busy and the Force needed him to work on the star charts. Ever the dutiful student Luminara attempted to work on the katas he had already shown her, but eventually as any child would she grew restless and would find herself exploring the space station.  _

_ One day, about three months into their mission the young apprentice found herself wandering the halls. She was humming to herself, enjoying the feeling of reaching out to the Force when everything around her went ice cold. Luminara stopped as she rounded a corner and came face to face with what looked like another young Padawan.  _

_ Luminara had heard that there had been other Jedi at one point on board, though the station was so big they had never ran into any. But, she assumed if there had been another Jedi on board they would be a Knight, she hadn’t expected to see another Padawan. The Force seemed to coax her to leave, something was not right, but Luminara couldn’t move. It was as if she was paralized standing still. The other Padawan was a little older than she was with thin blond hair pulled back into three buns. A Padawan braid hung just behind her right ear and almost touched her shoulder.  _

“Creepy little blond girl, you sure it wasn’t just Tachi?” Quinlan chimed in and received a painful pinch to his side from Siri. 

\---

_ Luminara continued to stare at the young girl who just tilted her head and smiled back at the Mirialan Padawan.  _

_ “Come join us Luminara,” The girl’s voice almost seemed to echo down the hallway. “You can be one with the Force for ever and ever and ever…” _

“Oh, Force no.” Quinlan interrupted again. “Little girl ghosts are not okay.” 

“I doubt it was an actual ghost Quin,” Obi-Wan started to explain. 

“Beep. Boop.” Siri spoke over him. 

“Pardon me for wanting to keep us grounded in reality.” Kenobi shot Siri another dirty look and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from Quinlan. 

“I think you might be missing the point of these stories if that’s your goal.” Reeft suggested and Obi-Wan finally nodded in acceptance, taking a large swig from the bottle. 

Luminara continued.

\---

_ “Master!” The young apprentice screamed as she ran through the hall. “Master!” _

_ Luminara felt her boots slid across the durasteel floor as she tried to round the corner and into the room where her Master was currently working. She nervously moved towards him, glancing over her shoulder every so often. Master Ecnarrot was kneeling in the center of the room, the vastness of space could be seen all around him through large windows. Luminara suddenly felt silly for bothering him.  _

_ “Master?” the child finally asked, unable to deal with the sensations she had felt through the Force.  _

_ The brown haired man cracked open one of his eyes with a sigh. He then slowly turned his head to address his young charge. “Luminara, whenever you come in here and interrupt me you are breaking my concentration.”  _

_ The young girl suddenly felt guilty.  _

_ “You are distracting me Padawan and then it takes time for me to get back to where I was.” He continued, his eyes burning holes into his young apprentice. “Do you understand me Padawan?” _

_ Luminara nodded. _

_ “I said, do you understand me Padawan?” His voice was more forceful and startled her. _

_ “Yes Master, I’m sorry Master.” She said, quietly.  _

_ “I need us to set some boundaries, Padawan,” he turned back to look at the stars. “When I’m in here working I need you to not come in here.”  _

_ She bowed her head in humility. “Yes Master.”  _

_ “Now, go meditate.” He said as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. “We’ll talk later.”  _

_ Luminara nodded and ran out of the room.  _

_ Another month passed and Luminara could feel the creeping darkness begin to overtake the ship. She discovered that there were hallways she refused to travel down, more often than not she felt like she was being watched. She began to hear voices coming from the inside of various sleeping quarters that she knew no one occupied.  _

_ Worst of all she would hear the sound of a lightsaber, followed by screams.  _

_ Her Master had grown more and more distant, spending the majority of his waking hours locked away in the observation deck. Luminara couldn’t be sure, but she suspected he also spent most of the night cycle in there as well. Dark circles began to form beneath his eyes, it was clear that he wasn’t sleeping.  _

_ Luminara had found her way to the crew’s side of the ship and began to spend much of her time near them. Something in the back of her head told her that there was safety in numbers, but a persistent and sometimes louder voice would tell her that it didn’t matter where she was, that she was not going to ever leave this place.  _

_ She saw the blond girl several more times, each encounter resulted in the phantom urging Luminara to join her. Until one day as Luminara was about to enter her quarters she spotted the girl at the end of the hall. Once again the young Padawan was paralyzed and unable to run away from the spectre.  _

_ “Soon you will be one with us,” the girl’s voice spoke even though the girl never opened her mouth. Luminara’s eyes went wide, she had no other way to react. “The time is upon you, your Master has fallen.”  _

_ “No,” her voice was a whimper.  _

_ The girl simply smiled. “You’ll be just like us.”  _

_ Luminara suddenly found herself surrounded by bodies in various stages of decay, her eyes darted across them all until it reached the familiar albeit now lifeless face of the blond Padawan. It was then that Luminara realized that all of the bodies had been cut down by what could only have been a lightsaber. She screamed and fell to her knees, the Force wailing along with her. Tears streamed down her face, but when she lifted her head all of the bodies were gone and she was once again all alone in front of her door.  _

_ As she stood there trying to collect herself the door behind her swished open and a soft voice called out from inside.  _

_ “Luminara,” her Master called.  _

_ The Padawan slowly slipped inside the room and found her Master sitting on the edge of the sleep couch looking like he was staring at nothing. Despite the fact that she had just heard his voice calling to her he seemed surprised to see her.  _

_ “I was just going to work on my Katas,” she quietly explained, not wanting to disturb him.  _

_ “Come here first,” he commanded as his exhausted and unfocused eyes turned to her.  _

_ She obeyed as any apprentice should, but she could feel the Force screaming in her ears. He reached down and lifted her to the bed to sit beside him all the while his eyes were never blinking.  _

_ “How are you doing Lum?” He asked, looking down at her. “Are you enjoying our time on the space station?”  _

_ “Yes Master,”  _

_ “Good, I want you to have a good time.” He said with a smile that showed just too many teeth for comfort.  _

_ They sat for a moment in silence, the Force continuing to warn Luminara of danger though she wasn’t sure exactly from what. Finally she spoke.  _

_ “Master,”  _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “Do you feel bad?” She asked, not sure how to really put the feeling into words. “Feel dark?” _

_ He looked at her and hugged her. “No, just somewhat tired.” _

_ “Why don’t you go to sleep?” She asked, innocently.  _

_ “Can’t,” his voice seemed distant. “I have too much to do.”  _

_ “Master, do you like it here?” She inquired. _

_ “Yes, very much.” He answered, looking down at her again with that toothy grin. “I wish we could stay here forever and ever.”  _

_ Her body stiffened at his words and his voice that seemed void of emotions. While she had only known him a short while this was not the same Force signature she had grown accustomed to. She realized something was incredibly wrong and she needed to figure out how to find help.  _

_ “Master,”  _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “What is the dark side?” She asked, hoping she could snap him out of this trance.  _

_ A soft chuckle was heard over her head as he pulled her in for a tighter hug. “Oh Padawan-mine, you’ll have all your answers soon enough.”  _

“And you ran immediately to the comm center and contacted the Council…” Siri exclaimed. “Right Nara...right?” 

The Mirialan Jedi inhaled slowly and Garen reached out to gently rub her back, offering his support. It wasn’t often that Luminara Unduli allowed physical contact, it was clear to the group that this was not an easy story for her to tell. 

“By the time I reached the comm unit it had already been destroyed.” She softly answered. 

“Force, Nara.” Obi-Wan’s voice was soft, barely above a whisper. 

\---

_ “NA-RA!!” The voice reverberated through the empty corridor.  _

_ Luminara didn’t dare look behind her as she ran, she willed the Force to help her speed and to quiet the sounds of her boots. She tried to calm herself down, to remember her training. She recalled her Creche Master teaching her and her age mates to always take in their surroundings, and trust that the Force will provide a solution. Luminara ducked into the mess hall kitchen, looking for a place to hide. She knew the cabinets beneath the counter would be far too obvious, it was then that they heard the whisper to look up.  _

_ “Ventilation shaft.” She let out a soft breath and thanked the Force as she jumped up and crawled inside.  _

_ She had just closed the vent when the kitchen door flew off its hinges, crashing with a terrible metallic sound. Luminara watched through the slats in the vent, placing a hand over her mouth in hopes that she wouldn’t be discovered. Her Master, or rather a creature overcome with the dark side limped into the kitchen, his blue lightsaber glowing at his side.  _

_ Luminara closed her eyes tightly as she remembered that it was Captain Ness who had sliced her Master’s thigh with a vibroblade right before he ran her through with his lightsaber. The Captain had been trying to protect her and Luminara’s heart ached with the needless death. The young Padawan could still hear the screams of the crew who were left in the wake of her Master’s destruction.  _

_ “Luminara…” the voice was sing-sony and gentle now. “Come out, come out Padawan mine.”  _

_ She held her breath as he passed beneath her, trying to hide her Force presence from him, but knowing he was a Jedi Master and she merely a step above an initiate there was little chance he wouldn’t find her.  _

_ Suddenly a searing hot blue blade pierced the vent right next to her, Luminara had just a quick warning from the Force to avoid being run through. She tried to make herself as small a target as possible, but her Master kept stabbing the vent over and over trying to reach her. Eventually he grew tired of this game and slashed the vent in two places, causing the section that Luminara was hiding in to crash to the ground.  _

_ Pain erupted in Luminara’s right shoulder as she landed hard, a wave of dizziness hit her as she opened her eyes. She crawled out of the broken vent and stood up to see her Master stalking towards her, twirling his lightsaber.  _

_ “Why did you run from me, young one?” He asked, his eyes glowing a sickly golden yellow instead of the calming green they were just a few days prior. “I have so much I need to teach you.”  _

_ Luminara shook her head and staggered backwards. “Master, I...I don’t understand.”  _

_ “You will child, in time.” He snarled at her, spit flew from his mouth like a rabid beast.  _

_ The young apprentice bolted to her right, through a heavy door. The possessed Master laughed a deep and maniacal laugh as he slowly followed her into the freezer. He was panting as if a wild animal as he approached her, his breath appearing in a cloud due to the temperature as his eyes scanned the various shelves for his wayward apprentice.  _

_ Luminara as quietly as she could, holding her breath as to not give her position away came up the other side of the shelving unit towards the door. She made a break for it just as her Master spotted her and turned to chase after her. It was then that the older man slipped on a patch of ice and hit his head on the durasteel floor. Luminara with tears in her eyes reached out with the Force and called his lightsaber to her small, outstretched hand. She held it in a defensive position as she watched her Master rise to his feet with a look of absolute hatred on his face. He bolted towards the door, ready to overtake the small Mirialan child, but she quickly turned and slammed the thick metal door.  _

_ Luminara deactivated the lightsaber and as quickly as possible hit the locking mechanism button which sealed her Master inside. Luminara backed away from the door as she could hear him try to use the Force and then his body to try and tear the door open. Tears freely rolled down her round green cheeks as she sunk to the floor, still clutching his lightsaber in her hand.  _

Bant wiped away the tears that had fallen against her own salmon cheeks and then got up to wrap her arms around her friend. Luminara graciously squeezed the Mon Calamari back, allowing the lingering feelings from this old mission to vanish into the Force. 

The friends were silent for what felt like ages, none really sure what to say. They were all traumatized by what they had just heard, unable to believe their friend had lived through it. 

“Captain Ness had been able to get a distress signal out before she died.” Luminara released Bant and finished the story. “Maybe less than a day later a rescue team had arrived, Master Roth-Del Masona found me huddled in the kitchen. He later took me on as his Padawan.” 

“I hate to ask, but what happened to Master Ecnarrot?” Reeft hesitated as he asked. 

They all watched as their usually composed friend swallowed back her emotions. “He froze to death.” 

“Lum, I’m so sorry.” Bultar’s remorse was genuine. 

“It has taken quite a bit of work within the Force, but I have found my peace with what happened.” Luminara answered. 

“Really? Cause that’d make you a better Jedi than Master Yoda.” Quinlan exclaimed, even his voice was filled with concern. “Can’t fool us Nara.” 

The smallest of smiles appeared in the corners of her mouth. “Always perceptive Quin. I may never truly find my peace with it, but I have learned to live with it.” 

“Do they have any idea what could’ve caused his…” Obi-Wan struggled to find the right word. 

“Breakdown?” Siri supplied and Obi-Wan nodded. 

“They discovered that the space station hovered just above a region known as Exegol.” Luminara shivered. “It is apparently an ancient Sith world, the dark side did something to him.” 

“They have since abandoned that particular station.” Garen added. 

“Good,” Bant exclaimed. 

The eight friends took a moment and Obi-Wan led them through a collective breathing exercise to calm their nerves. 

“Well, I think Nara’s story is the current front runner.” Quinlan shivered as he took another sip of the almost empty bottle of whiskey. 

“Maybe we should stop, that was awfully intense.” Bant said softly, motioning to Luminara.

“Don’t be silly Bant,” the Mirialan exclaimed. “I refuse to relive that moment if I don’t get to hear traumatizing stories in return.” She offered a mischievous smile, pointing to Obi-Wan, Siri and Garen who had yet to tell theirs. 

Siri motioned for Obi-Wan to go next and he in turn motioned for her to go. All the others groaned in response and Garen raised his hands to quiet them down. 

“Alright, alright. I guess I’ll go.” He offered one last squeezed to Luminara’s shoulders before removing his arm. He changed his voice ever so slightly so it was much deeper and crisp. “ Her name is  **Queen Nine** , Defender-class Starfighter, Jedi Starfighter Corp. On a hot, still morning, she took off from Jedah after a reconnaissance mission to the Temple of the Kyber. An errant piece of flak tore a hole in the wing tank and, like a wounded bird, she landed in the desert of Jakku, not to return on this day, or any other day…”

*****

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Can you guess which horror stories/movies these were adapted from?? Luminara’s should be easy when you realize her Master’s name might just be a particular character from said story spelled backwards. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you have them figured out!!


	4. Queen 9 Will Not Return & Forever Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garen spins a tale about a time he crashed on Jakku and Siri tells a terrifying story about a run-in with a Force cult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Okay my dear ones as I had mentioned the stories are going to get a bit more intense as this fic continues, I’m going to try and break it up with as much comedy as possible but as you can imagine these stories are going to offer less opportunities for comedic relief (if Luminara’s story didn’t give some indication). 
> 
> I wanted to let you all know that there are some pretty major trigger warnings in this chapter. If you have issues with religious cults, brainwashing/conditioning and discussions of rape/forced breeding you might want to avoid the second story in this chapter. 
> 
> But, if you’re here to be frightened/disturbed then keep reading!

_ Seventeen year old Jedi Padawan Garen Muln felt as if his head would explode, the pain radiated loudly not just in his physical sense, but also within the Force. As consciousness came back to him he reached out with his hands, only to find fistfuls of grainy sand. It was then that he could feel the heat beating down on him, his survival instincts kicked in and he forced himself to roll onto his back.  _

_ ‘What happened?’ His foggy mind tried to connect the dots and remember why he was lying in the sand and what he had been doing to get there. _

_ He slowly sat up, his back protesting against the movement. He allowed himself a moment to try and center himself in order to think clearly. He turned his head to see a ship with its nose buried into the sand. It was a larger ship than those typically used by the Order, but it was emblazoned with the emblem of the Jedi. Pieces of the ship were scattered all around Garen in the sand, it was obvious the ship had crashed.  _

_ As the memories started coming back to the Padawan he suddenly realized he was the only one lying in the sand. There were no other signs of survivors, nor casualties.  _

_ ‘We...crashed.’ his mind was finally able to connect the pieces to the puzzle. ‘But why am I alone? Where is the crew, and Master Rhara?’ _

_ “Master Rhara!” The human apprentice called out, his voice as rough as the sands he was now struggling to walk through. “Javalex! Isratys!” _

_ He stumbled towards the ship, reaching out with the Force only to be met with silence. He frantically looked around the wreckage, hoping he would find any sign of survivors. “Why am I out of the ship, did I eject?” He wondered out loud to himself. “Was I thrown during the crash?”  _

_ He inspected the cockpit windshield and discovered it was completely intact. “Wasn’t thrown, maybe I hit my head on the console and I can’t remember evacuating...yea, that must be it.”  _

“Well, that didn’t take long for you to start talking to yourself.” Siri interrupted. 

Quinlan offered her a friendly smack in the arm. “Hey, don’t judge. Most of my best conversations are with myself.” 

She rolled her eyes and shook her head fondly. “That’s because you are the only person who can actually understand a word you say.”

“Hey man, that’s just your opinion.” Quinlan flashed her a smile.

_ \--- _

_ Garen looked around at his surroundings, besides his ruined ship there wasn’t another structure anywhere. A vast desert went in every direction, no signs of life as far as the eye could see. He felt his heart up in his throat as he began to realize the seriousness of his situation.  _

_ “Master! Master Rhara, where are you?!” He called out again, not caring that his voice suddenly sounded much younger. _

_ Panic began to rise and his chest felt tight. He tried to remember his Jedi teachings and attempt to remain calm, to push his anxieties out into the Force. “Maybe they’re hurt, yea, I bet they are stuck in the ship.”  _

_ Garen attempted to lower the ramp, but it wouldn’t respond. The ship not having any backup power only made his anxiety grow, that would make it difficult to repair in order to leave. He pushed down those fears and began to circle the ship, hoping to find another entrance.  _

_ He used his fist to pound against the hull of the starfighter. “Master, anybody? Are you in there?!” _

_ The silence seemed to stretch on forever and was carried along the hot winds. Garen found his way towards the cockpit, jumping up onto the nose of the ship to look inside. What he found didn’t settle his nerves.  _

“Garen, please don’t get too graphic.” Bant nervously pleaded and she was met by several shushing noises.

_ \--- _

_ He found nothing but an empty cockpit, the ship looked entirely abandoned.  _

“A bit anticlimactic don’t you think Gar?” Quinlan snorted. “You know what would’ve been more scary than nothing?”

“What?” Reeft asked, taking Quinlan’s bait. 

“ANYTHING!” Quinlan exclaimed. 

“It’s called setting the mood,” Garen huffed. “It’s a well known story telling tactic.” 

“Well, I say let’s move it along since we’re out of whiskey.” Quinlan sighed and received a smack in the arm from Siri. 

_ \--- _

_ Garen knew he’d never be able to get the ship repaired on his own, the only thing left for him to do was to call for help. He pulled out his lightsaber and sliced through the cockpit shield, then was careful not to cut himself on the glass as he slipped into the starship. He took a moment to search the back of the plane for any sign of his Master or the crew, once again startled to find no one. _

_ “Where is everyone?!” He called out, his voice echoing off the durasteel walls. “Okay, this is officially not funny!”  _

_ He made his way back to the cockpit and tried to call for help, but unsurprising the lack of power also included the com system. He attempted to reset the power several more times before the realization sunk in.  _

_ He was stranded on a desert planet with very little food and water, with no way to call for help and he was abandoned.  _

_ His dark eyes frantically scanned the orange horizon, hoping that he might’ve missed a settlement...or something. He felt his chest constrict again as the panic felt heavy like a ball of lead in the pit of his stomach.  _

_ “Easy now, easy…” He whispered to himself. “Think about it some, don’t lose your head. There are reasons or explanations...the crew is someplace, and for some reason I am alone.” He took a deep breath. “Everything looks crazy, but as Obi-Wan would say there’s logic behind it.”  _

“It’s important to keep a level head in those situations.” Obi-Wan agreed and received a few groans in response.

“Beep. Boop.” Siri smirked and Obi-Wan threw the piece of fruit he had been eating at her.

_ \--- _

_ “There’s logic for everything, you just have to keep your cool.” Garen continued to try to calm himself down.  _

_ He found his way back outside, hoping against hope he’d come across someone in the shade of the wing or maybe find footprints he could follow. He knew there was little chance if they had gone somewhere that their footprints would last long in the wind.  _

_ Behind him he suddenly heard the sound of engines attempting to fire up. His heart leapt in his throat and he turned to race back to the ship.  _

_ “Hey! Hold up, who’s in the cockpit?” He raced back and saw a figure silhouetted in the pilot’s seat.  _

_ “Master, is that you?” He ran back up to the ship. “Master, it’s me. Don’t leave without me! I’m okay!”  _

_ Garen jumped back onto the nose and he could see the smiling face of Jedi Master Clee Rhara. Relief spread through his chest and he dropped into the hole he had made in the windshield, only to come face to face with an empty seat.  _

“Bantha-shit,” Siri rolled her eyes. “Come on Garen tell it right.”

Garen simply shrugged, his gaze fixated on the glow lamp. 

_ “I must be hallucinating,” Garen wiped a dirty hand down his face. “Maybe I have a concussion…maybe I’m lying in the sand, dying of heat stroke with a cracked skull and this is all taking place inside my brain damaged head.” _

_ He made his way again to the back of the ship, checking the crew’s quarters. “Guys, I’m not kidding, this isn’t funny!” _

_ “Maybe I’m dreaming. Sure, think about it. If I see something or think I see something how could I tell the difference?” He slunked down onto one of the bunks. “I could be sleeping, this could all be a dream. Maybe I’ll wake up and I’ll be back at the temple on my sleep couch. Or maybe I drank too much with Quinlan, that...that must be it.”  _

_ His eyes darted around the ship. “Maybe I’m going crazy. I saw Master Rhara in that pilot’s seat, that wasn’t a hallucination. I could sense her in the Force...it wasn’t a figment of my imagination. I’m a Jedi, I need to pull myself together, I need to save the others.”  _

_ Garen made his way back outside and scanned the horizon. He then heard voices in the distance, he jumped down from the ship and trudged through the sand towards the sound.  _

_ “Guys! I’m here!!” He waved as he moved closer, it was then that he saw his three fellow crew members standing on one of the dunes. “You’re all okay! Thank the Force! Where have you guys been?”  _

_ As he got closer he felt a strange empty feeling in the Force, he looked up at the familiar faces who were smiling down at him. It was then that he noticed the blood dripping down their faces and the bruises on their faces. As he climbed up to the top of the dune his companions were gone, and he was met once again with the expansion of the desert.  _

_ “Guys, where did you go? Help me and we’ll get the ship fixed and we’ll get out of here!” Garen shouted. “Don’t leave me alone!” _

“Wait, Garen did you say that you were flying a Defender-class ship?” Obi-Wan suddenly asked. 

“Yep, a Defender-Class Light Corvette.” The young Jedi Pilot nodded. 

“Like the Defender-Class ships used during the Old Republic?” Obi-Wan’s eyebrow raised. “The ones that were retired over three hundred years ago?”

“Yes Obi-Wan, for you see...I’ve been dead for three hundred years!”

Garen’s voice was booming and frightening as he lunged at Bant. The Mon Calamari squealed and hid in Obi-Wan’s side. Once he settled everyone groaned out loud and began throwing their snacks at Garen. 

“He’s disqualified, right?” Reeft asked.

“Obviously,” Siri said with a huff.

“Seriously?” Bultar groaned. “Come on Muln, at least our stories were true.” 

“Well I...I’m training for the Starfighter Corps, I don’t have any scary mission stories.” Garen defended himself. “None that would top any of yours at least.” 

“My friend, that is actually not something to be ashamed of.” Obi-Wan stated, his voice sounding far off. 

“Oh, come on. Compared to you guys my training has been rather boring.” Garen sighed.

“A Jedi should not crave adventure or excitement.” Luminara looked him directly in the eyes and he finally nodded in agreement. 

“I know, it’s just…”

“No Garen,” Siri cut him off, her voice sharp. “Count yourself lucky that you don’t have a story to share.” 

At the sound of her serious tone the rest of the group turned their attention to Siri. After a moment she took a deep breath, as if preparing herself physically and mentally to relive the memories. 

“As we all know there are many different practitioners and worshipers of the Force. Well, turns out they don’t all worship the light side.”

\---

_ Sixteen year old Siri Tachi slung her mission pack onto the floor and then plopped down face first onto the unusually soft and large bed. It had been a very long flight from Coruscant, over thirty six standard hours on a crowded transport and she was exhausted.  _

_ “Tell me again why we weren’t able to bring our own ship?” She grumbled to her Master, her voice muffled by a pillow.  _

_ Adi Gallia offered her teenage apprentice a sympathetic smile, she too had not enjoyed the trip out to the planet of Volik that resided in the depths of the Unknown Regions. Ships only traveled in and out of the planet’s orbit twice a month which meant their transport had been extremely crowded and noisy. Normally to endure a long space flight the Master and Padawan team would engage in sparring (if the ship was large enough) or at the very least meditation, neither of those had been an option on this trip however which left both the women exhausted and jetlagged.  _

_ “There are specific rules to traveling into the Unknown Regions, you know as well as I do that Republic vessels are not allowed.” Adi said, carefully hanging her cloak up in the closet. “It’s quite the honor that we were even allowed to come here.” _

_ “Yea, I know Master.” Siri sighed as she sat up on the bed, crossing her legs into a lotus position. “I still don’t quite understand why we’re here.” _

_ “The Republic is hoping this will help with enticing the Apex Society to join the Republic and then hopefully re-establish the Vekanda Leisure Colonies. It would be a mutually financial gain for both parties.” The Jedi Master sat down behind her apprentice and affectionately moved the Padawan’s hair off her shoulders and ran her fingers through the young woman’s blond tresses.  _

_ Siri couldn’t help but close her eyes as she felt the calming effect move through her entire body. Adi had learned early in Siri’s apprenticeship that the girl was extremely tactile and she could help ease her anxieties with this simple gesture.  _

_ After a few moments Siri released a contented breath. “I do understand why the Republic wants to make contact with the Apex Society, I am struggling to understand why you and I are here.”  _

_ “We’re Jedi, we go where we’re needed Padawan.” Adi answered, confused by Siri’s statement.  _

_ “This is more of a business deal Master and slightly below the Jedi’s paygrade.” Siri turned to face her teacher. “Also, you’re on the Council. I feel like IF a Jedi had to get involved that this mission would’ve been more suited for Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.” _

“Really?” Obi-Wan interrupted. “So you try to pawn off your unwanted missions on us?” 

“Doesn’t everybody?” Siri asked with an eyebrow raised. 

The other teens in the circle all simultaneously acknowledged the unspoken fact that the Kenobi/Jinn team always seemed to end up with missions that were otherwise considered a lost cause, especially if the mission required negotiation or mediation. Obi-Wan sighed in frustration, knowing they weren’t wrong. 

“You guys suck.” Kenobi folded his arms across his chest with a huff. 

  
  


_ \--- _

_ Siri could feel the unease through the training bond she shared with her Master. Her blue eyes studied the Tholothian carefully. Adi was quick to cast her concern into the Force and offered her apprentice a strained yet warm smile.  _

_ “The Apex Society insisted the Jedi send an all female team.” Adi tried to explain, diplomatically. “They felt it would come across as less threatening.” _

_ Siri immediately shook her head. “Wait, what?”  _

_ “I know Padawan, just remember I did argue against it.” Adi added, unable to look at her apprentice.  _

“Yea, don’t like that.” Quinlan said in a very uncharacteristically serious voice. 

“Why would the Council even honor a request like that?” Luminara asked, genuinely baffled.

“There was a lot of pressure from the Senate, some committee apparently headed up by a new Senator.” Siri shrugged. 

“The one from Naboo?” Bultar asked and Siri nodded. “Yeah, he’s randomly very involved in a lot of Senate committees. My Master and I have dealt with him a few times...nice guy, just odd.”

“At first nothing felt out of the ordinary, but I still couldn’t shake the terrible feeling I had as soon as I stepped foot on that planet.” Siri continued, her focus on the lamp in the center of the group. 

\---

_ Later that evening the two Jedi found themselves led to a large amphitheater, floating glow droids lit the path as well as the auditorium. Siri and Adi were then advised that their seats were actually in a private box next to the stage, their consulate explaining that as honored guests they would be given the best seats in the house.  _

_ Adi had explained to Siri that the people of the Apex Society mostly consisted of nobility who either were never going to rule their planet because they weren’t the first born, or they had grown bored with their pampered lives. They had formed a colony in the Unknown regions and developed a strange utopia. Siri was quick to point out that though it appeared that the people lived together in harmony there were armed guards stationed practically everywhere. She was also quick to point out to her Master that it was odd to see the nobility women dressed in tunics and dresses of all the same color.  _

_ Adi had once again sighed as she tried to explain the reasons and Siri wasn’t sure she had ever seen her Master sigh this much in their entire partnership.  _

_ “The colors they wear signify their role in the Apex Society.” Her Master whispered as they took their seats. “The darker the color the more status the woman has because fabric dyes do not come cheaply this far out in the galaxy.”  _

_ “Yet the Men only wear black.” Siri pointed out.  _

_ “Correct.”  _

_ “So all the men are considered equal.” Siri had to bite the inside of her cheek not to show her anger.  _

_ Adi cleared her throat and nodded. “Well observed Padawan.”  _

_ Siri sat back in her chair and watched the dynamic of the people below her. She was not surprised that they were all humans, with the exception of a few females kneeling in two rows just in front of the stage. These women were all dressed in a blinding white cloak and hood.  _

_ “Master, who are they?” Siri nudged Adi and motioned towards the women in white with her chin.  _

_ “...I am not sure Siri, women wearing white was not part of the information they sent us.” The Jedi Master stated, uneasily. “I’m sure it has something to do with the ceremony.” _

_ Siri could sense her Master’s unease which only fueled her own. She took a deep breath and tried to cast her feelings out into the Force, knowing they would only get in the way of the mission.  _

_ “Master, where are all the children?” Siri finally asked.  _

_ Adi was brought out of her own thoughts by the question and her large blue eyes quickly scanned the crowd. She realized that Siri had indeed made the astute observation that the entire audience was comprised of only adults, not a single child was present.  _

_ “I’m sure they are all at home,” Adi finally said, her voice sounding unsure.  _

_ “Adi,” The Master turned to look at her apprentice, knowing her by the book Padawan only used her name when she was really nervous. “I don’t like this.”  _

_ The Jedi Council Member gently reached out to grip Siri’s wrist. Adi knew that her apprentice was incredibly sensitive to people’s motives within the Force. It was a talent that had aided them many times throughout the course of their time together.  _

_ “You told me these people worship the Force,” Siri continued, not taking her eyes off the women in white.  _

_ “Yes, though they themselves are not Force Sensitive.” Adi nodded.  _

_ “Maybe not the crowd,” Siri’s voice was low. “But they are.”  _

_ Adi looked up at Siri and then followed her gaze, focusing down at the rows of women all dressed in white. It was then that Adi was able to pick up the Force signatures, they were muted as if being suppressed, but it was unmistakable that all of them were strong in the Force.  _

_ “Who the Kriff are these people Master?” Siri whispered through clenched teeth.  _

_ Under normal circumstances Adi Gallia would chide her apprentice for using foul language as she feels it is a lazy way to express oneself and her Apprentice was smarter than to resort to crude words. But in this case Adi’s sentiments were exactly the same.  _

_ Before she could say anything else a tall, lanky man with a square jaw and protruding cheek bones walked onto the stage. He was dressed in a form fitting black tunic and leggings. His smile was eerily gentle, but it still put Siri on edge as he addressed the crowd.  _

_ “Blessed be the Force,” he exclaimed. _

_ “May the energy bind us.” The crowd answered in unison.  _

_ Siri felt a shiver run down her spine and she sent her Master a poignant side glance. For her part the older woman tried to ignore the obvious concern in her Padawan’s eyes and tried to focus on the moment.  _

_ “Brothers and Sisters,” the man continued. “Today is a very special day.” His eyes glanced up at the two Jedi and a sickly smile spread across his face. “I’d like to welcome our honored guests, Master Adi Gallia and her astute student Siri Tachi. They have come highly regarded by both the Senate and the Jedi Council and we are incredibly humbled to have them here with us.”  _

_ Siri reached out and grabbed her Master’s wrist, sending feelings of unease through their bond. Adi for her part did her best to send assurances to her apprentice, though she was having trouble with the warnings she too was feeling within the Force.  _

_ “We welcome our guests and hope they will help us bring Volik back into the loving embrace of the Republic, but more importantly the loving embrace of the Force which they both are favored by.” He returned his attention to the congregation. “Tonight is a celebration of Apex, and what we have achieved. We have made great strides in cleaning the planet of Volik, and restoring a healthy and moral way of life for its people. And we’re very proud of what we’re leaving behind for future generations.”  _

_ The crowd applauded and their leader took a step towards the front of the stage. “But we know none of that matters if we cannot solve our most pressing problem.” He gestured towards the women dressed in white. “And we’ve finally begun to do just that. With the Force’s blessing, and the incredible devotion of a group of strong females…” _

_ Siri and Adi exchanged confused glances and then turned back just in time to see the two rows of women stand up as the leader held his hands out towards them. The crowd began to applaud again and Siri looked back towards her Master with a shake of her head, again showing her unease with being there.  _

_ “We honor your contribution to bringing the people of Apex Society closer to the Force than ever before.” The leader continued as the applause began to quiet down. “Now, let us bring out our true treasures, the children of Apex - the children of the Force.” _

_ The doors in the back of the auditorium opened and two rows of children were led inside and down to the front of the stage. They varied in ages, but all looked to be under ten standard years old. Siri looked on in confusion and could sense her Master felt the same. As they watched the children run and gather on the floor, at the feet of the leader it was then that she felt the shift. Her eyes went wide and she looked at her Master who was watching with a clenched jaw.  _

_ “Master, they are Force sensitive.” She whispered. “All of them. All the children.”  _

_ “How is that possible?” Adi carefully asked, mostly to herself. _

_ “Blessed be the Force my little ones.” The man smiled down at the children.  _

_ “May the energy bind us Collan Eislo!” They enthusiastically replied.  _

_ “It is so wonderful to have you all here in our worship workshop,” His voice was gentle as he addressed the children. “We’re going to give you the opportunity to ask the Force to be your forever friend!” _

_ The hairs on the back of Siri’s neck stood up and she tightened her grip on Adi’s wrist. “Nope, nope, nope.” She whispered. _

_ “Whatever happens Padawan, trust in the Force.” Adi said and Siri could sense the fear in her Master’s voice. _

A clipped laugh interrupted the story and Quinlan placed his hand over his mouth. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I know this is serious, but ‘worship workshop,’ and ‘forever friend?’ How does anyone take a guy like that seriously?”

“People often look for community and meaning in places they normally wouldn’t.” Luminara replied. “Some of the lessons we Jedi adhere to are considered silly or extreme to those who don’t believe what we believe.” 

“To be fair, those people might have a point.” Quinlan replied and was met with a bunch of angry looks. “Force above, lighten up you guys!”

“Quin,” Obi-Wan’s voice was stern yet calm. “Time and place man, time and place.” 

Quinlan was about to argue when he caught a glimpse of Siri’s face, he noticed she was staring into the middle distance. He nodded in response to Obi-Wan and quietly slid closer to her. 

“It turned into a strange sing-a-long where everyone knew the words to the songs except us.” Siri’s voice was low and almost difficult to hear. “The Founder was this creepy mix of a stern authority figure but also a dotting crechling master.” 

“As any good cult leader should be.” Garen replied.

Siri let out a strained chuckle. “Everything went downhill from there…”

\---

_ Siri woke up to ice cold water being thrown on her, she let out a startled screech in response and immediately regretted it as she felt the pounding inside her head. She opened her eyes as it registered that she was alone and had clearly been drugged, to make matters worse she could feel the Force, but couldn’t fully access it.  _

_ She frantically reached up to her neck, expecting to find a Force suppression collar only to find her skin was bare. As she lowered her hands in confusion she caught a glimpse of the track marks on her arm and it fully hit her that the drug she had been given must have included the Force suppression.  _

_ She suddenly heard shouting and other screeches of women as she jumped to her feet, she searched the faces all around her in hopes of finding her Master, but found no sign of her. Deciding it was best to not act on her normal fighting instincts since she was clearly outnumbered she lowered her head and followed the instructions of the shouting guards who all held large blasters at the frightened group of women.  _

“Sure, NOW you don’t open your mouth to argue and just observe.” Obi-Wan sarcastically chided her. 

When Siri didn’t respond the ginger-haired Padawan moved from his log to sit next to her, the worry clearly evident on his face. 

\---

_ “You girls are special.” An elderly woman smiled at them as they all stood shivering in a circle. “The Force binds all of us together, but only smiles on a select few to offer its truest gift. The ability to call upon it, and manipulate it is a power truly bestowed from the heavens.”  _

_ Siri tried to regulate her body temperature as she had been taught, but without the aid of the Force she struggled. She trembled more, finding it difficult to really process what was happening.  _

_ “And you have a rare opportunity my darlings,” Siri raised an eyebrow at the endearment from the lips of the woman holding them hostage. “You get to share your gift with others who haven’t been so lucky...those who are barren with midichlorians.”  _

_ The Padawan narrowed her eyes in suspicion as murmurs rose in the group around her. “You have been selected by our leaders and will bear them children who are bright in the Force, thus favoring us with the cosmic power!” She smiled at them. “Oh! You are so lucky, so privileged!” _

_ The group suddenly gasped and went silent. Siri’s eyes widened in horror and she desperately tried to call for her Master through their bond.  _

_ “Now girls, I know this must feel very strange.” The elderly woman clasped her hands and walked towards them. “But ordinary is just what you’re used to. This may not seem ordinary to you right now, but trust me once you embrace your purpose you won’t even remember anything prior to this moment.” She smiled and gently reached out to push some of Siri’s wet hair behind her ear. “This will become your new ordinary. Trust me.”  _

_ The woman then placed a spindly finger beneath the Padawan’s chin and lifted it until their eyes met. “And some of you have been chosen by the Founder himself because we’ve been so blessed by the Force. Aren’t we lucky?”  _

“What. The. Kriff?” Bultar gasped. “Siri...I...I think I’m going to be sick.” 

“I could go into details of what it was like to be prepared for the Founder, the ceremony as they called it.” Siri said as she felt Obi-Wan and Quinlan on either side of her hesitate to touch her. She reached out to both of them and grabbed their hands. “But, I don’t think I can really talk about it. Just suffice it to say that I have never been more afraid in my life.” 

“What about Master Gallia?” Luminara asked. 

“She went through a similar processing, they divided us up in age groups.” Siri explained, trying to hide the tears threatening to fall from her now glassy eyes. 

“How long were you…” Bant wasn’t sure if she could even finish the sentence. 

“A little over two months.” Siri shrugged. “When Adi failed to check in with the Council they sent someone out to find us. I had never been so happy to see Master Windu in all my life. He actually came in and pulled the Founder off of me.”

“Force,” Bultar gasped. 

“When did this happen?” Reeft asked. 

“End of last year, about eight or nine months ago.” She answered as devoid of emotion as she could manage. 

“Can I award Siri a special prize on the merits of her intelligence and skills that have nothing to do with her physical appearance or fertility?” Bant asked, softly. She was hoping to break the tension. 

“Wait, do we get to vote on that?” Quinlan joked who received a dirty look from the rest of the group. “Yikes, yea, you know when I heard that coming out of my mouth I knew it was too far. Sorry Tachi.” 

She squeezed his hand. “It’s okay Vos. But, looks like I did prove your point.” 

“What point was that exactly?”

“I do ruin everybody’s fun.” She motioned to the group, taking in everyone’s somber mood. 

Quinlan offered a sympathetic smile and kissed her hand. “It’s definitely a talent of yours Tachi.”

“Kriffing hells,” Obi-Wan muttered beneath his breath, quickly stood up and walked away from the group.  __

“Obi?” Bant called after him. 

“Just give him a minute Bant,” Siri said, her eyes lingering to where her friend walked into the dark garden. 

“Maybe we should all take a break,” Garen exclaimed. “No doubt that overachiever will try to outdo all of us so we might want to mentally prepare ourselves for his story.” 

The group mostly disbursed, taking the chance to stand and stretch their legs. Siri found she was unable to move, Quinlan also remained sitting, his hand still clutching Siri’s. 

*****

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Okay friends, I know that one was tough - I decided not to go further into any sort of underage rape scenarios and just let us imagine it instead (which might be more terrifying). The Apex Society was apparently a Sith/Force cult in Star Wars lore - I decided to play with the timeline to make it fit into my story.
> 
> For those who were curious the stories in the previous chapter were inspired by King Kong and the Shining - did you guess that?? Let me know what you think these new stories were inspired by (Siri’s I’m sure is an easy guess)! 
> 
> Drop me a line and let me know what you think!!


	5. Let's Play a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan of course finds himself in a situation where he suffers...oh Obi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Alright my dear readers since we are but a few days from Halloween I give you the next horror story!
> 
> As you can imagine Obi-Wan’s life is inherently tragic so it would stand to reason that the scariest mission he’s ever been on (up to this point) would be a bit more graphic and painful than the others...call it my contribution to whumptober (though still not quite sure what exactly that is). Trigger warnings for this chapter are: Kidnapping, medical procedures, torture, captivity, drowning, blood, hypothermia and child abuse.
> 
> ....enjoy???

After a brief intermission the eight friends made their way back to the Uneti Tree, once again taking their places on the logs. An uneasy silence hung in the air, the realization that their game was quickly becoming far too real and upsetting. 

Obi-Wan was the last to make it back, his face was a mask of calm although his eyes betrayed the serenity he was trying to project. As he sat down he turned his face towards Siri who was seated to his right. His blue/grey orbs were still horrified after listening to her tale, and begged the question if she was indeed alright. For her part Siri reached out and took his hand, squeezing it to ground him and remind him that she was there and safe. He then brought his attention to the rest of the group. 

“I suppose by powers of elimination I am the only one left who hasn’t told my story.” His voice was even, almost unnaturally so. 

“Unless Bant wants to share…” Garen added and Bant offered a poignant shaking of her head in response. 

Obi-Wan sat back, straightening his spine until he was sitting at an alert position. He then took a deep breath, steeling himself to relive the memories he was undoubtedly trying to suppress. 

“Most if not all of you know that Master Qui-Gon was taken captive and experimented on almost four years ago.” He said, solemnly.

His friends all nodded, it had been after all quite shocking for the entire temple to learn about the various Jedi Masters going missing only to learn they had been experimented on as a way for an overambitious and very misguided scientist to discover the secrets to the Force.

“Dr. Jenna Zan Arbor,” Obi-Wan seemed to shudder as he uttered her name. “A year after her capture I discovered that she was not finished with her experiments, unfortunately.” 

Everyone in the group felt the air go still, they had all been around when Obi-Wan had disappeared but none had been told the exact story of what happened.

“It's a bit of a funny story...” Obi-Wan let out a hollow chuckle.

“Yeah, something tells me it’s not.” Reeft exclaimed.

\---

_ A weightless feeling took over him as he slept, a strange sense of peace that he’d never experienced before crept into his dreams. It was as if the Force was calling him towards it, but it was not towards the light above him, instead it was calling him into the dark depths below. This can’t be right, the logical side of his brain insisted. When did we fall asleep? It wondered loudly, encouraging him to wake.  _

_ He shook off the feelings of dread and took a deep, calming breath only to have large amounts of a cool liquid move down his throat and into his lungs. Panic took over then as the human instinct to live kicked in and he willed his body to move, he was drowning - why was he under water? a small voice echoed in the back of his skull.  _

_ He thrashed around, trying to do something, anything to help him find the surface. A Jedi is trained to hold their breath longer than most humans, but he had only mastered that technique recently and only when he had a chance to prepare himself for it. He was running out of air, his body grew more frantic. He began to feel lethargic, the weight of the water crushing him as oxygen levels dropped. His mind urged him not to give up, grasped at his limited training, hoping to find a solution.  _

_ He called upon the Force and pushed. _

_ The water was only enough to fill a small tub and was pushed aside easily up and out of the container. The drenched teenager sputtered and coughed as he tried to expel the water he had swallowed. He tried to roll onto his side, to ease the pain in his chest as the water came unceremoniously back up, but he then to his horror realized he was strapped down to something cold and metal.  _

_ His senses were dull, he felt an odd disconnect from his body. He found his range of motion very limited, with only the ability to turn his head (though that was also quite the struggle) and gently lift his hands up to his elbows. He was surrounded by complete darkness, unable to make out anything to give him a clue where he was.  _

_ Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Padawan was already no stranger to being held prisoner, even at the tender age of fifteen, but this was something far different. The Force seemed to scream an incessant warning at him. _

_ “Hello?” He called out, not really expecting an answer.  _

_ As he laid there in the dark it was then that he registered just how cold the water had been. It was then that he also realized he was wearing nothing but his leggings, even his boots had been removed. Goosebumps pimpled his tender flesh and his body began to shiver despite himself. Before long he realized his legs were numb and his teeth were involuntarily chattering.  _

_ “Hello!” He tried again, his voice raw from the water he had just vomited.  _

_ “Obi-Wan, Padawan?” The soft and familiar voice of his Master rang out through the darkness. _

_ “Master?!” A mixture of hope and fear overcame him, he did not like to think about his Master being held in captivity after what had happened only a year prior. “Master, where are we?”  _

_ There was a hesitation and an inhale from his Master that Obi-Wan did not like. “I don’t know Padawan, but I will find you.”  _

_ “...find me?” his voice sounded younger than it should’ve.  _

_ Without warning the lights in the room suddenly came to life, blinding him in an instant. He closed his eyes, trying to block out some of the harsh lighting, but failing. After several moments he was finally able to adjust his eyes and he scanned his surroundings.  _

_ He was in a small, square room with white titles that went from floor to ceiling. As far as he could tell there were no windows and no doors. The steel bed that he was strapped to began to lift and held him aloft, Obi-Wan then realized that a metal collar adorned his throat and it was attached to two thick primitive metal chains on either side of his neck fastened to the walls. Also, a strange contraption had been placed on his torso and he could feel various wires attached to his skin as well as several tubes painfully inserted into his back.  _

_ He let out a small whimper.  _

“Maybe we should have a safe word just in case this gets too intense,” Quinlan interrupted by clearing his throat. “...for uh Bant.”

“How about Rakeweed?” Garen offered and the group all nodded. 

\----

_ “Padawan, I cannot see you, describe your surroundings.” The voice of his mentor echoed off the tiled walls. “Stay focused, there must be a way out, or some clue as to where you are so I can come get you.”  _

_ He spent a few moments describing the room and how he was being held, even though he couldn’t see Qui-Gon’s face he could feel the tension and concern through their training bond.  _

_ “Master, I...I’m scared.” The young apprentice admitted, closing his eyes in shame. _

_ He was expecting a lecture about releasing his anxieties, or a reminder that Jedi don’t give into fear. But, what his Master said next chilled him more than the water he nearly drowned in.  _

_ “Me too Padawan,” Qui-Gon admitted. “But, I need you to be brave. Be the boy I saw on Bandomeer, have courage young one...I will find you.”  _

_ Obi-Wan forced himself to open his eyes again, attempting to push the pain out through the Force. As he called upon the energy that bound him to all living things he felt a new sharp pain in the small of his back, what felt like a needle pressing into his skin. He let out a hiss in response. _

_ “What is happening, Obi-Wan?!” Qui-Gon’s voice was nearly urgent.  _

_ “Master, it hurts.” The boy cried out as the tubes in his back began to syphon fluids from his body.  _

_ “I’m sorry it hurts Padawan,” Qui-Gon tried to regain control of his voice. “Tell me what is happening, stay awake. I’m trying to track you through our bond, but I can sense you are very far away. I need you to stay conscious, do you understand Obi-Wan?” _

_ A soft groan. “Yes Master,” _

_ “Good boy, that’s my good boy.” The older man’s voice cracked. “Now, tell me what hurts.”  _

_ “My back, there are needles and tubes in my back and it hurts really bad.” He tried to keep the pain out of his voice as he catalogued his injuries. “I can’t move my arms very well, and I feel nauseated and sluggish.”  _

_ “Probably whatever they drugged you with to kidnap you,” Qui-Gon explained. “That should pass in time.”  _

_ “Master, I can’t feel my toes.” The boy whined. “I can’t feel my legs at all...what if it’s...”  _

_ Even through the comlink, the sharp inhale coming from Qui-Gon was clear. “It’s okay, don’t immediately think the worst, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now,” _

_ “Yes Master,” the reply was less certain. _

_ “Remember your training Obi-Wan, tell me about your surroundings again, maybe you missed something.” The teacher urged. _

_ In the back of his mind he knew this was not only an important lesson to learn as a Jedi, but that his Master was using this as a way to get his mind off the pain erupting in his back. He searched the bright room, but once again found nothing more than blindingly white tiles and the tub he had just been laying in when he almost drowned.  _

_ “There’s nothing Master…” he sighed, the exhaustion in his voice was evident.  _

_ “They had to get you in there somehow, look again Padawan.” Qui-Gon urged. “Use the Force.”  _

_ As he closed his eyes and called upon the Force he suddenly felt intense pain erupt again up and down his back. He arched against the bed, trying to dislodge the instruments intruding in his back. He let out a scream of pain and his breathing became erratic with fear. _

_ “Breath Obi-Wan, breath through the pain.” Qui-Gon tried to sooth his tortured apprentice, but was struggling to maintain his own level of calm. “Tell me what is happening.”  _

_ “It hurts Master…” _

_ “What hurts?” He begged. “I have to know how I can help you.”  _

_ “It hurts to use the Force,” Obi-Wan exclaimed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. _

_ “I know it hurts young one,” a new voice rang through the room. “But you mustn’t shy away from using it.” _

_ Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide and frantically searched the room until he noticed a large circular hole in the ceiling. The opening was covered with plexiglass and there were several humanoids watching him from above, as if studying him.  _

_ “What...what do you want from me?” His voice squeaked, reminding everyone he was still so very young and in the midst of puberty.  _

_ “Oh my young Jedi, we need you to do exactly what you are currently doing.” The feminine voice spoke again through the internal com system. “Just keep using that Force of yours.”  _

_ “It can’t be,” Qui-Gon’s voice seemed to tremble through the comlink as recognition hit him. _

_ “You should feel lucky Obi-Wan,” the woman continued.  _

_ “There’s no such thing as luck.” He quickly countered. _

“Gods, my man, you’ve got to get better at these comebacks.” Quinlan sighed. “Otherwise, don’t bother trying to antagonize your opponents.” 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Duly noted.” 

\----

_ “You will be the Jedi to finally lead me to the most amazing breakthrough in medical history.” The woman’s voice was calming yet off putting. “We’re so close to finding the secrets behind the Force and hopefully thanks to you we’ll be able to put it to use in order to save countless lives.”  _

_ “But the Force cannot be explained by science.” The apprentice argued.  _

_ “Sweet child, there is always a scientific explanation to every mystery in this fair galaxy of ours.” The woman replied, confidently.  _

“So, earlier when you were arguing that there is a scientific element to the Force…” Siri exclaimed, her voice uncharacteristically soft. 

“I spoke from experience.” He answered, not able to meet her pitying gaze. 

\----

_ “Zan Arbor,” Qui-Gon’s voice snarled.  _

_ “Ah, you found our comlink. So nice of you to join us Master Jinn.” Zan Arbor replied. “It’s been far too long.”  _

_ “Jenna Zan Arbor?” Obi-Wan seemed to finally catch up. “But, you were sentenced to life in prison...how…” _

_ The woman’s image appeared on a holonet screen that appeared in the white tiles, she had a smirk from ear to ear. “It’s helpful when influential people believe in the merit of your work.”  _

_ “You will release my apprentice at once Zan Arbor or so help me…” Qui-Gon exclaimed and his comlink was promptly muted.  _

_ “There, now he can hear us, but he won’t be able to interrupt me again.” The image seemed to look directly at Obi-Wan from the screen. “Now, young Obi-Wan we will be placing you in various scenarios where it would behoove you to use the Force. We are studying the way your body and Midichlorians respond to things like healing and regulating body temperature. We will then collect samples of your blood at these heightened moments to see if we can synthetically recreate what gives you your Force sensitivity.”  _

_ Obi-Wan felt a chill run down his spine. “And what if I just refuse to tap into the Force?” _

_ “I highly doubt that will be an issue my young friend.” She sighed. “That was the reason you were chosen.”  _

_ “I was chosen?”  _

_ “We recently discovered the failure of our last experiment.” She took a moment to smile and Obi-Wan growled at the memory of his captive Master. “A Jedi Master has the training to withstand our procedures without the Force, a young apprentice on the other hand…”  _

_ Obi-Wan suddenly realized the temperature in the room was dropping drastically, his body shivered in response, but he kept his gaze on the image of Zan Arbor.  _

_ “You are strong in the Force, or so your file said.” Zan Arbor continued. “But you lack the strength and stubbornness of your Master. You have your entire life ahead of you Obi-Wan, you would not be so willing to die.”  _

_ The curves of his lips turned upwards. “If you believe that then you didn’t read far enough into my file.”  _

_ Zan Arbor’s image reached out towards a button on the console in front of her and the room was suddenly engulfed by Qui-Gon’s voice.  _

_ “Padawan, no.”  _

_ “We’re quite aware of your selfless deeds on Bandomeer young one.” Zan Arbor smiled. “Another reason you were hand selected for this experiment.” _

_ Obi-Wan felt his body shiver harder as the temperature in the room dropped even lower, his wet braid felt like ice against his bare chest. He closed his eyes and willed his body to calm down, but his survival instincts were screaming at him.  _

_ “...I won’t do it.” Obi-Wan stated between chattering teeth.  _

_ “If you don’t regulate your body temperature then your Master will just have to listen to you freeze to death.” Zan Arbor exclaimed, the frustration in her voice was evident.  _

_ “32 degrees standard.” The voice of a droid echoed through the room. “Body temperature at 96.4 degrees standard.”  _

_ “Padawan…” Qui-Gon’s voice sounded helpless, this shook Obi-Wan to his core. _

_ “Drop the temperature another 5 degrees.” Zan Arbor ordered.  _

_ “27 degrees standard.” The droid announced.  _

_ Obi-Wan felt his body shaking uncontrollably, his extremities began to feel numb and he was growing tired. His mind suddenly realized how wonderful it would feel to close his eyes.  _

_ “Obi-Wan, you must stay awake!” Qui-Gon pleaded as if he was able to hear Obi-Wan’s thoughts.  _

_ “Body Temperature at 92.7 degrees.” The droid announced.  _

_ “Obi-Wan, you must use the Force.” His Master nearly shouted, but Obi-Wan was growing confused and was unsure if he heard him correctly. “Please Padawan, you must.”  _

_ “But Master, she…” he found speaking too difficult, his mind couldn’t focus on words.  _

_ “I know Padawan-mine, I know.” Qui-Gon sounded as if he were trying not to cry which seemed so foreign to the freezing Padawan. “She’ll win for now, but I promise you she won’t get away with this.”  _

_ “You do realize Obi-Wan if you won’t corporate it will force me to select another Jedi.” Zan Arbor said with a hint of malice in her voice. “Perhaps one of your little friends.” _

_ Obi-Wan glanced up with great effort as live holovid feeds of his various friends flashed across the screen. The Padawan felt his heart thump in his throat as the feed cycled through holos of Bant, Garen, Reeft, Luminara and Siri. _

“Woa, what the kriff?” Siri interrupted. “She actually had surveillance of all of us?”

Obi-Wan solemnly nodded. 

“Well, not ALL of us.” Quinlan huffed as he folded his arms across his chest. 

“Are you actually upset about that?” Bultar asked. “Frankly I’m a tad relieved I wasn’t included.” 

“Well, she clearly didn’t know we’re friends Obi,” Quinlan exclaimed. “What does that say about us?” 

“Quin, you’re training to be a Shadow.” Luminara sighed, her voice sounding uncharacteristically frustrated. “If she knew about you then you’re not doing a very good job at your Shadow work.” 

“Hmmm, fair point Lum.” The Kiffar nodded. “Okay, I take back my outrage.” 

“Rakeweed” Bant softly stated as she pulled the blanket up to her face. 

\----

_ “No...leave them alone.” Obi-Wan hoped his voice didn’t sound as weak as he felt.  _

_ “Their safety is up to you Obi-Wan,” Zan Arbor answered. “Drop the temperature another 5 degrees.”  _

_ “22 degrees standard.” The droid announced.  _

_ Obi-Wan’s body had grown past shivering, it now felt numb. He could no longer sense the cold, nor feel any pain. In the back of his confused mind he knew this wasn’t a good sign.  _

_ “Master…” his voice was so low he wasn’t sure if Qui-Gon would hear him. “Too c-c-cold.” _

_ “I know son, I know.” His Master’s voice cracked again. “I need you to use the Force now, just like I taught you. Remember Illum, remember how cold you were?” _

_ Qui-Gon only talked to him in that voice whenever he was sick or injured. It was his “dad” voice as Obi-Wan called it, though as he grew older he had began to resent it. But in that moment it was the only thing keeping him alive.  _

_ “Obi-Wan, please.” Qui-Gon begged. “You must give me a chance to find you.”  _

_ “Protect...them.” Obi-Wan slurred as he spoke.  _

_ “Of course Padawan, they will be protected, I promise you.” Qui-Gon assured the boy. “But I must also protect you, please Obi-Wan...use the Force.”  _

_ “Body temperature at 88.6 degrees.” The droid announced.  _

_ “Damn it Obi-Wan, I will not sit here and listen to you freeze to death!” Qui-Gon’s voice shook the apprentice to his core. “Focus Padawan, use the Force!”  _

_ Silence filled the air for what felt like an eternity to the panicked Jedi Master on the comlink. Then the sound of machines whirling and going to work was heard, but Obi-Wan’s body was far too numb to feel the draining of fluids from his back.  _

_ “Body temperature at 93.8 and rising.” The droid officially broke the silence, finally. _

_ Qui-Gon let out a soft exhale. “That’s it Obi-Wan,”  _

_ “Yes Obi-Wan, well done.” Zan Arbor’s voice was full of excitement. “This is truly remarkable, these readings are off the chart.”  _

_ “Body temperature at 96.7” The droid announced.  _

_ “Padawan, remember I need you to stay awake.” Qui-Gon ignored the doctor and her droid and focused on his apprentice. “Say something Obi-Wan, please.”  _

_ “I want to go home…” The boy’s voice sounded so young. “Master please, I’m so tired.” _

_ The Jedi Master’s heart shattered at his never complaining Padawan’s plea. “I know Obi-Wan, my brave Obi-Wan. I will find you, I’m with Master Windu now and we’re coming for you. But you must stay awake so we can find you.”  _

_ “You’re doing quite well Obi-Wan,” Zan Arbor exclaimed on screen. “Now we need to test and see if the Midichlorians react differently to Force-healing than it did to regulating your body temperature.  _

_ “Enough Zan Arbor!” Qui-Gon’s voice was fierce and protective.  _

_ “My dear, dear Master Jedi. We’ve only just begun.” The scientist said with a vicious smile on her face.  _

“Everything after that was a blur, one minute it was blinding pain as they electrocuted me, then I was given a hallucinogenic drug.” Obi-Wan explained. 

“Why hallucinations?” Reeft asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged, not meeting his eyes. “She wanted to see if the Midichlorians changed with different stimuli.” 

“That’s awful.” Bultar said, her hand over her mouth. 

“AT one point when I refused to continue healing myself they brought in an infant girl.” Obi-Wan’s eyes were distant as he recalled the memory. “They began to flood the room and I had no choice but to use the Force to levitate her up and out the opening in the ceiling before she drowned...I nearly drowned in the process.” 

“And you were awake for all of it.” Siri didn’t form it as a question because she already knew.

“I had to be, my Master was counting on me.” Obi-Wan looked at her. “I was so afraid of what would happen to him if he couldn’t find me in time, after what happened with Xanatos… I was also so scared she’d come after one of you.” 

“Oh, Obi.” Bant threw her arms around her friend. 

“It’s okay Bant, I’m alright.” He assured her. 

The friends sat for a moment in the dark with their thoughts, all processing the various stories from the evening. Garen, realizing he was the one who was running this game spoke first. 

“Well, there is definitely some tough competition.” He smiled at the group. “Though I must say, seven stories and not a single zombie. I’m a tad disappointed in us as a group.” 

“Can we just announce the winner so I can go to bed?” Quinlan asked. 

“I think that’s only fair.” Garen nodded and turned towards Bant. 

As they all leaned in to see what the Mon Calamari had to say a bubbling noise from the lake caught them off guard. 

“What...was that?” Reeft asked. 

“Probably just a fish.” Luminara answered. 

The lake began to bubble right before their eyes, it looked as if it were boiling. The friends instinctively huddled closer together and reached for their lightsabers. 

“What crazy-ass fish are we keeping in the temple?” Quinlan tried to keep the mood light. 

“That’s not a fish,” Siri exclaimed, backing away from the lake. 

“Oh no,” Bant suddenly said beneath her breath. “Not again.” 

Seven heads turned in her direction. 

“What do you mean, ‘not again’?” Obi-Wan asked, eyeing his best friend worriedly. 

Before she could explain the bubbles increased and what sounded like laughter echoed through the garden. Bant sank down to the log, avoiding their piercing gazes. 

“I think Bant has a story to share afterall.” Garen stated. 

Her silver eyes looked up at the concerned faces of her best friends. “There is something I had hoped to never relive…” 

The laughter echoed all around them again. 

“But I guess that’s no longer an option.” Bant sighed. “Okay, as you all know…”

****

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: There you have it, Obi-Wan’s story! And look a surprise, our sweet Bant has a story to share as well! 
> 
> For those who are playing along the stories in the last chapter were inspired by a Twilight Zone episode and the Handmaid’s Tale. Any idea what horror film inspired Obi-Wan’s story??  
> I’d love to hear what you guys think about all of these stories!!! Thanks so much for reading. 
> 
> My goal is to get the last chapter out before or on Halloween!!


	6. The Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bant nearly died at the bottom of the lake in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, and something may have come back with her from the land of the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m so sorry I didn’t meet my goal of finishing this story by Halloween, that is the busiest time of year for me in RL so I ended up not getting to finish this chapter in time - so, just consider this an extension of spooktober!! 
> 
> Alright my friends, here is the conclusion to our favorite group of Jedi’s scary story adventure!!

“Bant…” Bultar’s eyes scanned the wooded area all around them as the laughter echoed in the darkness. “What’s happening?”

The Mon Calamari rocked back and forth on the log, her webbed hands clutching her head. “No, no, no.” 

“Bant,” Obi-Wan knelt in front of his best friend, a concerned look on his face. “Talk to me, how can we help you?” 

Silver eyes searched his and he had to force himself not to shrink away from the look she gave him. “Run,” 

“Wait, did she just tell us to…” Reeft nervously looked between his friends. 

“Run,” Bant urged again. 

“My friend, we’re not leaving you.” Luminara knelt beside Obi-Wan. “We’re with you.”

“...It came back,” Bant glanced worriedly over her shoulder then back up at her friends. “I didn’t believe it when it said, but...it did, it came back.” 

“What came back?” Bultar hugged herself unconsciously. 

“Please be zombies, please be zombies, please…” Garen mumbled beneath his breath and Siri smacked him on the back of the head. 

“Five years ago, when Xanatos and Bruck had me chained at the bottom of the lake.” Bant’s voice was hollow, her eyes focused on a particular spot on the water. 

The seven friends stilled, all had remembered the invasion at the Temple. It was the first time in their young lives that they had seen vulnerability within their home. Obi-Wan closed his eyes as memories of the event threatened to pull him out of the moment. 

“Bant, what are you saying?” Luminara gently spoke to the younger Padawan. 

Bant continued, not registering her friend’s words. “I was beneath the surface of the water for so long, far longer than even a Mon Cal should be...I thought I was going to die.” 

“Bant…” Obi-Wan’s voice nearly cracked, he held her hand tighter.

“But I wasn’t alone,” her large eyes went wide, not focusing on anything other than the water. “Something was down there with me, something dark...full of immense evil.” 

As the group attempted to coax their terrified friend to regain control of her breathing a horrifying, high pitched screech erupted out of the shadows. Despite their intensive training to dispel fear all seven of Bant’s friends jumped at the sound. 

“Okay, this is officially not cool.” Quinlan said with a loud swallow. 

“What was that?” Reeft nervously shuffled closer to his friends. 

“It tried to consume me, it feeds off Force energy.” Bant continued. “But it wasn’t strong enough, it swore it would come back one day…” her eyes snapped up to look at her frightened friends. “It’s coming for me, for all of us!” 

Another loud screech penetrated the silence of the gardens, all of the Padawans took a defensive position with the exception of Bant. 

“It sounds like it’s coming from every direction,” Bultar exclaimed. “What could it be?” 

“I don’t know, but I’m not really eager to find out.” Reeft exclaimed.

“Calm down everyone, it’s just the wind, or something.” Obi-Wan glanced at his other friends over his shoulder before turning back towards Bant. 

“Really, the wind?” Siri huffed. 

“Well, I don’t know. For star’s sake Siri you can let some of them go!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, louder than he intended. 

“I’m just saying, we’re indoors in a controlled environment and  _ ‘wind’  _ is your go to answer.” Siri placed her hands on her hips. 

Obi-Wan rose to his feet and moved towards Siri. “So then tell me oh wise one, if it’s not wind then what is it?” 

“Guys,” Bultar attempted to get their attention.

“I don’t know, maybe we wait to hear the rest of Bant’s story before we jump to conclusions…” Siri continued to argue.

“Uh, guys,” Garen also attempted to get their attention. 

“Can I ask, do you argue with everything I say just to hear yourself talk?” Obi-Wan countered. 

“No, I argue your points when they are wrong! Which just happens to be almost always by the way!” Siri was inches from his face now. 

“Guys,” it was Reeft’s turn to attempt to get their attention. 

“Oh yes, how could I forget about your incessant need to be right!?” Obi-Wan threw his hands up in the air. “Force forbid someone besides Siri Tachi has an answer.”

“You just can’t handle the fact that someone isn’t immediately charmed by your excessive volcabulary and stupid accent,” Siri lifted her chin, definately. “Oh no watch out, someone actually disagreed with the inane logic of Obi-Wan Kenobi!”

“Listen, as much as I really, really REALLY want to see how this plays out.” Quinlan moved between them. “We might have a bit of a problem that takes priority.” 

“What?!” Obi-Wan and Siri both snapped at him, but immediately dropped their argument when they turned to the scene unfolding over the water. 

“Karabast,” Siri swore beneath her breath, lifting her hand over her mouth in horror. 

“Bant!” Obi-Wan moved towards the water, but was stopped by Luminara and Garen. “What is happening?” 

“I don’t know,” Garen admitted. “Some kind of possession.” 

The seven friends instinctively huddled closer together as they watched Bant float several feet above the lake with her arms outstretched. Water began to lift up and dance in the air as if it were a ribbon caught in a breeze, swirling around the Mon Calamari teenager. Her silver eyes were rolled back into her head, leaving large white orbs glowing in the soft lamp light. The laughter echoed again all around them, as if they were now surrounded. 

“Anyone have any bright ideas?” Reeft asked.

“I’ll even take ideas that aren’t bright at this point.” Quinlan whispered. 

“Aren’t you training to be a Shadow, shouldn’t you know what to do?” Siri turned to look at Quinlan. 

“Sorry, I guess I must’ve slept through the class that dealt with underwater demonic possession.” Quinlan shot back. 

Bant, still floating in the air pointed a webbed finger in their direction and spoke in a guttural voice. “tey beracs uoy era?”

“What is that language?” Luminara asked, her fingers gripping the hilt of her saber. “Garen?”

Garen Muln shook his head and shrugged, his eyes wide in awe and terror. 

“Could it be  ur-Kittât?” Obi-Wan asked over his shoulder, never taking his eyes off his best friend. 

“Sithspeak?” Bultar frantically responded to Kenobi’s question. “That’s not possible, is it?” 

“It doesn’t sound like ur-Kittât.” Quinlan took a step towards Bant, listening carefully. 

“Didn’t sleep through that class, did ya?” Garen nervously joked.

“leef ti seod woh” Bant growled at them.

The screeching seemed closer than before, causing Reeft to cover his ears. The group huddled closer together, realizing that only three of them even thought to bring their lightsabers. Obi-Wan, Luminara and Siri ignited their blades, casting an eerie glow into the shadows. 

“What do we do?” Bultar asked, moving into the center of the three holding sabers along with Garen, Reeft and Quinlan. 

“Perhaps we should create a distraction while one of us goes and wakes up the Council.” Obi-Wan softly explained his plan. “Unless someone has a better idea?” He glanced back at Siri. 

“Nope, solid plan Kenobi.” She answered, keeping her saber aloft and trying to hide her fear. 

“adoY retsaM hguone dah ev'yeht kniht I” Bant’s voice interrupted their strategizing. 

Garen tilted his head in curiosity. “Wait a minute. No way…” 

He ducked beneath the safety of the group and walked towards the shore, his eyes never leaving Bant. The remaining friends tensed at his bold move, unsure what they should do. 

“Garen, what are you doing?” Luminara’s voice was laced with uncharacteristic fear. 

“Garen!” Obi-Wan called. 

The dark haired Padawan stopped just short of the water and placed his hands on his hips as he looked up at the Mon Calamari. His friends behind him did not see the smile appear on his face.  The collective breaths of the other six Jedi halted as they watched the scene unfold. The sound of Garen applauding caused the nervous Padawans to jump. 

“Brillant, kriffing brilliant!” Garen called up to Bant. “I would’ve never thought you had it in you.” 

The Mon Calamari tilted her head to leer at Garen, a wicked smirk appeared on her face. 

“meht fo tuo tihs eht deracs uoy kniht I ,won nwod emoc nac uoY” Garen spoke to Bant in the same strange language, causing the others to look at one another in confusion. 

Bant slowly floated down to the ground, her eyes still rolled up into her head. The other Jedi in attendance were ready to pull Garen out of harm's way when a rustling from the bushes behind them forced them all to turn to face a possible new threat. 

A small blur jumped from the shadows, laughing. The teens all had to duck out of the way as it flipped up into the Uneti tree. One by one the lightsabers deactivated once they saw the image of the Grandmaster of the Jedi sitting on one of the branches. 

“Master Yoda?” Reeft asked, his breath still not back to normal. 

“Correct you were Padawan Eerin, fun that was.” Yoda giggled. 

The group turned to face their friend in confusion, for her part Bant smiled back at them innocently and shrugged. 

“You and Master Yoda did this?” Obi-Wan asked and Bant nodded enthusiastically. 

“Why?” Bultar asked, her voice higher pitched than normal. 

“Master Yoda thought it would be funny,” Bant answered simply and Yoda giggled again in response. “I think he also wanted to teach us all a lesson.” 

“And what lesson was that exactly?” Siri asked, placing her saber back on her belt. 

“Fear keeps us focused on the past or worried about the future. If acknowledge our fear we can, then realize that okay we are right now.” Yoda’s voice was not chiding, but one they had grown familiar with during their many lessons with the small Jedi Master. 

The Jedi Apprentices all nodded in understanding, they realized that each of them had been clinging to the fear of these missions and not letting that emotion go properly. 

“So wait, you thought the best way to teach us this lesson was to scare us?” Quinlan asked and Yoda giggled again with a nod. 

“That’s so…” Bultar began.

“Awesome.” Garen cut her off. “Just, bloody amazing. Master Yoda, my respect for you before tonight was here,” he held his hand up towards his eyeline. “And now it’s here.” He moved his hand high above his head. 

The little green Master stomped his feet against the tree branch in amusement. He then looked at each of the young Jedi with a more serious look. “Pushed someone in your party to do something they did not wish each of you did. Selfish this was, not considering others were you.” 

They all looked sheepishly towards Bant, offering various levels of apologetic glances. 

“Think twice about this in the future you will.” Yoda smiled at Bant who nodded in response. 

“Yes Master,” they all answered in unison. “Sorry Bant,”

“Thanks Master Yoda.” Bant’s voice was sincere. 

“Now, to bed you all must go.” Yoda gestured towards the exit. “Past curfew it is, and drinking underage you have been. Early morning meditations I have instructed your Masters to assign.” 

Yoda playfully smiled as he heard them groan again in response. He watched from the branch with compassion as the group of Padawans gathered their belongings, his heart felt heavy after listening to each of their stories and the wise Jedi Master knew he’d need to meditate on it himself. 

He also realized that perhaps he needed to speak to the Council about the types of missions they were sending their younger Jedi on, and see if there was more they could be doing to avoid some of these stories in the future. 

As the soon to be Senior Padawans made their way out of the gardens, each found themselves lost in personal reflection. 

“I really am sorry Bant,” Obi-Wan stated. 

“I know, it’s okay.” Bant replied, reaching out to give his elbow a squeeze. “I’m sorry I scared you guys.” 

“Bant, don’t you EVER apologize for something so awesome!” Garen exclaimed. “In fact I think it makes me like you even more.”

“So, not that it matters at this point, but who won?” Siri asked, receiving a repulsed look from Obi-Wan.

“I think Bant should win, after all she scared the shavit out of you guys.” Quinlan exclaimed.

“It doesn’t work that way Quin, I am the judge so I can’t win.” Bant giggled. “And honestly, I think I liked Garen’s story the best.” 

“Except his story was disqualified,” Obi-Wan reminded her. “It wasn’t even a real mission.” 

“Yeah, but it was a really good story.” She replied, smiling up at Garen. “So, I’m making an exception.” 

“Siri’s not going to be happy.” Obi-Wan chuckled. 

“You do realize I’m standing right here?” She huffed. 

Obi-Wan playfully smirked and Siri shook her head fondly, she then wrapped an arm across his shoulders. They all walked together as a group until they reached the turbolift. Garen then let out a content sigh once inside the elevator. 

“It was a good night.” He said and the friends didn’t seem to agree. “So, should we make this a yearly thing?” 

“Did you actually not learn anything?” Bultar asked. 

*****

(21 Years Later)

Eight exhausted Jedi all huddled around their individual datapads and computer terminals, allowing themselves for one night to ignore the drama of the battlefield. It wasn’t often that they had the opportunity to all be on the virtual group call, but they had long ago agreed to come together at least once a year to catch up and regale one another with their most terrifying mission that previous year. 

“When I woke up I found myself being dragged down into the catacombs beneath the Geonosian temple. I had no idea where my trooper was or if he was even still alive.” Luminara was currently reminiscing. 

“It’s bad enough you guys had to go back there in the first place,” Reeft exclaimed while taking a large bite from a piece of Muju Fruit. “But to have been taken captive as well.” 

“I heard those catacombs can go on for miles,” Bultar shivered. 

“They are quite extensive,” Luminara agreed. 

“How bad did they smell?” Quinlan asked. “Cause, those bugs don’t smell great on the surface so I can only imagine when you get into their caves that it’s not pleasant.” 

“Quin,” Bant sighed. 

“Can’t be worse than that Mudhorn den we stumbled into on Arvala-7 Quin.” Siri exclaimed, taking a sip of the dark brown liquor in a short glass she held in her hands. 

“Ugh, nothing could smell worse than that.” Quinlan shuddered. “I still can’t eat eggs after that mission.” 

The friends all chuckled, having already heard that particular story a year prior. 

“Shall I continue?” Luminara asked. 

“Go for it Nara,” Obi-Wan stated, his attention seemed to be focused however on another datapad below his screen. 

“Hey, if you’re doing Council work while on these calls that means rounds are all on you next time we’re on Coruscant!” Siri snapped her fingers in front of her camera to get Kenobi’s attention. “And I’m not sure your stipend will cover Garen and Quinlan’s hollow legs.” 

“You did promise.” Bant reminded him.

Obi-Wan sighed. “I am able to multitask, besides I was there for this one.” 

He looked up and was met with seven familiar faces who all stared back at him with varying levels of concern and frustration. He tilted his head towards them in an apologetic manner and put down his extra datapad, and then picked up a brown bottle of ale and leaned back in his chair. 

“My apologies my dear friends.” He tilted the bottle up as if he were toasting them. “Nara, I believe you were currently being dragged to your grisly demise.” 

Luminara smiled. “Yes, they were taking me to meet the Geonosian Queen in fact.” 

“Gross,” Quinlan muttered.

“But when I came to and fought off the guards holding me I began to realize that something was very, very wrong.” Luminara exclaimed. “I think it was when my foot got caught inside one of their abdominal cavities that I started to actually worry.” 

The Mirialan glanced at her data screen to gauge the reactions of all her friends. She was amused to see most of her friends looking horrified with the exception of Obi-Wan who had a knowing smile and Garen who’s eyes started to grow wide with excitement. 

“You see, it was then that I discovered that these warriors were already dead.” Luminara continued. 

A slow yet huge smile crept up on Garen Muln’s face. “Lum, please tell me it was…was…”

“Yes Garen, they were zombies.” Luminara offered a fond smile to her friend. 

“Well…” Obi-Wan was prepared to argue semantics, but Luminara gave him a poignant look and he backed down. 

The eight friends all shared a much needed laugh, allowing them to feel like the weight of a galaxy wide war wasn’t upon their shoulders. They realized moments like this were few and far between and they never knew how many they would have in the future, so they did as they had all been taught to do so many years ago as Padawans, they lived in the moment. 

“Reanimated bug corpses is where I think I draw the line.” Quinlan griped which caused his friends to laugh even harder. 

****

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Once again I’m so very sorry this took so long to update, I was honestly struggling to figure out how to end it (plus I was super busy). 
> 
> For those curious, Bant (and Garen) were speaking backwards. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this, I have definitely decided to write more stories with this particular group of Jedi, they are all far too much fun!! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading


End file.
